No se sabe que esperar comienzo
by Vivis99
Summary: En este no como en el otro hablare de la partida de los hermanos Him, y un reencuentro inesperado, poniendo a los tres en aventuras o algo por el estilo
1. ¿El viaje?

No se sabe que esperar 0.

QUIIIBOOOO HOY ES MI SEGUNDO FIC.. VAMOOOS POOORRR MAAS. Bueno solo voy hacer dos así que calmados, pero en este fic hablaremos de los RRBZ y las PPGZ, esto es lo que paso, los que no conozcan el primer fic no se como le hagan pero yo solo repetir lo del conductor... pero AQUIII ESTAAAAAA.

* * *

_**Chapter-1:¿El viaje?**_

**Conductor de televisión:Hoy nuestras heroínas se enfrentaron contra los rrbz, según estas imágenes fue una dura pelea entre ellos-**aparecieron las imágenes que dicho conductor de televisión predijo, se oyo que unas cuantas risas de parte de ellos**-Pero ellas aun tenían un arma sorpresa que resulta que hace ya tiempo los rrbz eran débiles por el contacto del lado opuesto según las imagenes-**se pusieron las imágenes del dicho ataque de lanzar besos, pero luego apareció el beso robado de parte de ellos, dejándolos algo sonrojado desde ese punto**-Pero ellos son unos ladrones de besos al parecer ninguno podrá mostrar su cara por la ciudad por mucho tiempo, ninguno podrá hacer crímenes o combatirlos... entre otras noticias un gato cantando el himno nacional-**a Brick se le cayo el control remoto del asombro, solo quedaron los rrbz con una expresión de haber visto un fantasma.

**Butch:PERO QUE NOS HICISTE HACER BRICK QUEE NOS HICISTE HACER... AHORA YA NO NOS CREERAN SUPER VILLANOS DE POR VIDA, AHORA NOS VERAN COMO LOS IDIOTAS QUE LES ROBARON UN BESO A ESAS PIOJOSAS-**grito furioso dejando a Brick tirado del miedo(ya me imagino la cabezonona de Bjtch gritándole a Brick).

**Bick:Yo solo quería que aprendieran lo que se siente ser derrotados por esa cosa tan estúpida pero ahora que la vi desde la perspectiva de la tele y de otros medios me siento raro-**dijo frotandose la panza como señal de algo.

**Boomer:Igual tuuu, yo pensaba que era el único en sentirlo, no sera hambre o lombrices en el estomago-**dijo también frotándose el estomago.

**Butch:Esa cosa que estamos sintiendo los tres se llama un sentimiento hacia ellas-**dijo furioso y con asco, porque al parecer se habían enamorado de ellas.

**Brick:QUEE N NO ESO NO ES POSIBLE NO ESTAMOS ENAMORADOS DE ELLAS, NI POR su cabello peli-naranja, que presume un perfume con un aroma que hinoptiza y a la vez te eleva con solo tocarlo-**grito furioso, pero luego con calma y voz dulce.

**Boomer:NO LO PUEDO CREER, CREO QUE HEMOS PERDIDO A BRICK POR UNA PPGZ Y NO CREO QUE SU amiga esa la de cabellos rubios y piel tan hermosa, que con solo tocar una rosa se hace mas delicada-**grito histerico , pero luego con voz dulce e ido de la mente.

**Butch:**le da unas cachetadas soñadoras a sus dos hermanos**-CALMENSE PAR DE IDIOTAS NO PERDEREMOS POR CULPA DE ESAS DOS Y esa chica de ojos profundos, del color de las montañas, a la vez fuerte es igual de hermosa-**grito primero furioso y a la vez histérico, pero luego calmado como si todos los problemas del mundo se habían esfumado por ver su mirada.

**Los tres:Ahhhh!-**un suspiro, pero luego fue un grito.

**Butch:DEBEMOS HACER ALGO PRONTO.**

**Brick:Tengo una idea...**

**Boomer:Escapar de Nueva Saltadilla, cambiarnos los nombres, hacer pasaportes con los nombres Masaru, Makoto y Kojiro Him, y viajar por dos años en el mundo ocasionando algunos desmadres, luego finjiremos ser adolescentes normales, acabar los estudios y reenacer como súper villanos-**dijo lo mas rápido que pudo, su hermano quedo boquiabierto, pero por lo menos el mas es tupido lo pudo comprender.

**Brick:¿¡Como lo supiste!?-**dijo sorprendido.

**Boomer:Lo sopuse **

**Butch:Pues.. que estamos esperando ahí que irnos antes que empecemos hablar de babosadas-**dijo apresurando a los dos.

Empacaron todo, iban a irse por dos años, maletas, ropa, etc.

Ellos podían volar ha si que no había mucha nesecidad de tomar un avión, solo se fueron sin dejar rastro.

**Boomer:Adiós... hasta luego chica rubia-**dijo sin mirar atrás emprendiendo el vuelo que se le hizo la partida mas dolorosa de su vida.


	2. ¿El reencuentro?

No se sabe que esperar comienzo.

Ok. voy hacer breve y precisa, cuando haga el tercero pondré la continuo de la otra, así que no me molesten, que se me va la inspiración XD bueno si lo voy a poner no se preocupen así tranquilos camilos, este fic esta hecho con humor Vallartense, Jalinciense y Mexicano. Por... donde provengo es Puerto Vallarta, Jalisco, México jajajaja...

* * *

_**Chapter-2:¿Un reencuentro?**_

* * *

**Boomer:Adiós... hasta luego chica rubia-**dijo sin mirar atrás emprendiendo el vuelo que se le hacia la partida mas dolorosa de su vida.

* * *

_****2 años mas tarde, para ser precisa una semana antes de el regreso a clases****_

**Brick:Esto es glorioso-**dijo babeando por la boca, y con los ojos abiertos sin parpadear.

**Boomer:Esto es la cosa mas grandiosa que pudo pasar en mi joven vida-**en la misma posición que su hermano.

**Butch:Hay que hacerlo hermanos es la hora o nunca, es el ultimo día de verano, y no quiero desperdiciarlo, el ultimo día de verano y ULTIMO DIA DE LIBERTAD-**dijo con una voz de confianza, sus hermanos lo miraron, el ya sabia que lo harían.

**Los tres:¡ENTREMOS AL SALON DE VIDEOJUEGOS DEL CENTRO COMERCIAL!-**gritaron de emoción entrando al dicho salón de videojuegos(han viajado por casi todo el mundo y el lugar mas maravilloso es la sala de videojuegos XD si soy igual que ellos)

* * *

**Kaoru:¿¡COMO LOGRARON CONVENCERME DE ESTO!?-**grito una chica de ojos verdes, que ''posaba'' para sus amigas, una FALDA, que la habían obligado a ir a tienda de ropa(a mi también me hicieron comprarme una falda no me aborrece la falda pero si ir e compras jajaja... si lo se soy rara U_U).

**Momoko:P pero te vez muy adorable, muy linda con esa falda-**dijo con ojos de corazon.

**Miyako:Además el trato era esto, por lo menos te tienes que probar una falda, y luego nosotras iríamos al lugar donde tu quieras-**dijo eso ultimo recordándole a Kaoru eso y poniendo risa malévola.

Kaoru, además de la falda con mallas que traía puesta, traía una playera pegada de color verde, un pantalón con cadenas y unos converse de color verde.

Momoko traía una falde de color de mezclilla, una blusa de color rosa y unos converse de color rosa.

Miyako traía una falda de color de azul marino, una blusa de color blanco y unos converse de color azul.

* * *

**Butch:¡Genial... esta el electro-mover de Dead or Dead 670... Siiiii!-**dijo de la emoción mientras se ponía el casco de realidad virtual y subía a la plataforma de movimiento, y ponía como el nombre de ''Kojiro destructor de islas'' (Ok yo invente el juego, lo quiero inventar no me juzgen).

**Brick:Bien... hermanito tu vete a jugar a esos juegos-**dijo tocándole el hombro a Boomer, y señalando los juegos que te dan ticket para cambiarlorlos por algo regalo (A Boomer le encantaba esos juegos y se con portaba como un niño... mas de lo normal XD)**-Yo me voy a lanzar unas bolas-**ya se había hizo Boomer se fue al lugar de las "Flash balls'' y Brick se fue a la cancha de béisbol.

Brick traía una camiseta remangada copor rojo con negro, pantalón de mezclilla y unos converse rojos.

Butch traía una playera verde, su chaqueta negra (era insepaarable con su chaqueta ya que se la consiguió con las trillizas voladoras... luego les cuento) su pantalón de mezclilla y sus converse verde fuerte.

Boomer traía una playera blanca, con una chaqueta sin mangas color mezclilla, pantalón de mezclilla y unos converse azul marino.

* * *

**Kaoru:Bien trato es trato... ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO ESTA EL DEAD OR DEAD 670!-**grito de emoción mientras se ponía el casco, no notaba la existencia de ese muchacho le daba igual, y puso el nombre de ''Kaoru la indestructible'', y empezó a jugar con el chico de al lado.

* * *

**Momoko:**_**De seguro encontrare algún chico lindo en este lugar, ya hasta Kaoru se puso a jugar con alguien, de seguro aquí...-**_bueno no acabo de pensar, ya que una pelota de béisbol estaba a punto de golpearla, cerro los ojos para no ver el impacto, pero por su suerte, un chico de ojos rojos atrapo la pelota con el guante**-G gg Gracias-**se había puesto roja al ver su mirar.

**Brick:¿No sabia que a las chicas les gustara ir a esta parte de la sala? ¿No quieres jugar?-**dijo con una voz que hacia derretir un helado(debo de superar eso, pero tendre el funeral, era un cono hermoso de vainilla :'( esta bien)ella solo asistió con la cabeza.

* * *

**Boomer:Siii! otros tickets y al fin ganare ese...-**no acabo de decirlo en voz alta, cuando se le fue una bola, y le dio a una chica rubia en el hombro, que hizo que no se precatara de el charco de soda y resbalara, por suerte cierto chico rubio la agarro a tiempo**-¿Te encuentras bien? Lamento haberte golpeado por accidente con la bola-**dijo ese pecoso teniendo a cierta chica sonrojada.

**Miyako:Emm... si eso creo, no se si me permites soltarme-**dijo que a la vez sonrojo al pecoso y la solto**-¿A que juegas?-**dijo mirando la dicha maquina que decía "Flash balls''.

**Boomer:Me quiero ganar una lanzadora de papas, con los tickets que me gane-**le contesto a la chica, mientras comenzó a jugar otra vez (debo dejar de ver Drake y Josh mientras escribo)**-¿Quieres jugar conmigo?-**ella solo asistió, mientras el le ofrecía una bola.

**Miyako:Ya lo hemos conseguido son 2000 ticket**

**Boomer:Pues.. vamos por la lanzadora de papas-**dijo agarrando a Miyako de la mano, se sonrojo, pero el no lo noto porque andaba emocionado, llegaron a la estancia de regalos.

**X:¿Que se van a llevar?**

**Miyako:Mira**

**X:¿Quieres el señor pulpo son 2000?**

**Miyako:No venimos por...**

**Boomer:Dame el señor pulpo... toma te lo mereses por ayudarme a ganar y por cierto no se tu nombre ¿Como te llamas?-**antes de que ella comenzara hablar, empezó un temblor, pero el sabia que no era un temblor**-Cuidado-**grito agarrándola de la cintura.

* * *

**Brick:CUIDADO CHICA-**agarrando a cierta chica de la cintura con la que estaba jugando.

**Butch:Cuidado torpe-**dijo agarrando a cierto chico (no sabia que era una chica XD)los tres en distintos lugares, tuvieron a una chica protegiéndola del ''temblor''(bueno los tres estaban sobre ellas en el piso, protegiéndolas y ellas muy sonrojadas) cuando paso el ''temblor'' ellos la soltaron y se fueron para transformarse, Butch se había alejado del chico (mierda no sabe la diferencia de chico y chica).

**Kaoru:Deja de tocarme idiota...¿¡A DONDE VAS IDIOTA!?-**Butch lo voltio a ver y se quito el casco, también eso hizo Kaoru, ella se sonrojo, por ver aquel atractivo muchacho, el solo sonrió de lado y guiño un ojo, y se fue.

* * *

**Los tres:**_**Que mala pata, conoci a la chica de mis sueños y no tuve el valor para preguntar su nombre, ¡AL DIABLO! porque ese doctor estupido siempre me persigue a mi y a mis hermanos, y para variar tenia que ser hoy-**_pensaron mientras corrían a toda prisa al baño para transformarce y acabar con ese doctor del demonio(ese doctorciyo quiere sus rayitos, no debieron de confiar los chiquillos y me salio en rimita :3).

**Brick:BRICK**

**Butch:BUTCH**

**Boomer:BOOMER**

**Los tres:LOS RODWYRUFF BOYS Z**

* * *

Se estaba desprendiendo el techo, era cosa obvia de ese doctor Ives(perdón por el nombre, me puse a buscar en mi cuarto y en el tocador había una crema llamada St. Ives lo se soy malvadisima LOL) las ppgz se dieron cuenta del robot y se buscaron para transformarse, mientras tanto arriba se entraban los rrbz, era robot enorme mas o menos como las que hace Mojo, era un muchacho mas o menos de su edad, con cabello rojo con rayos negros en las puntas (ahora si es rojo jajaja) peinado como científico loco, unas gafas de piloto amarillos y la típica bata.

**Dr. Ives:Vaya vaya si son los tontos vagabundos Z-**dijo con una sonrisa burlona refiriendose a ellos (como viajan tanto y casi no se bañan y tienen novias como el GTA jajaja).

**Butch:Hola de nuevo doctor cremita-**dijo con risa burlan a parte de sus hermanos.

**Dr. Ives:QUE NO ME DIGAS ASIII-**grito frenetico**-¿Estan listos para darme sus rayos?-**dijo mientras se miraba la mano.

**Los tres:CLARO QUE NOOO**

**Dr. Ives:Enserio y diganme ¿Quien es esta persona?-**apretó un botón y su oyó una voz de auxilio al instante la reconocieron esa voz.

**Los tres:¡Otis!-**gritaron con rabia

**Dr. Ives:Dan en sus poderes y no le haré daño**

**Brick:Eres un desgraciado como te atreves a secuestrar a Otis-**grito de enojo y de cólera.

**Butch:Hay que rendirnos nos ha vencido-**dijo en tono depresivo.

**Boomer:No lo creó-**dijo en voz alta y deteniendo a sus hermanos.

**Los dos:¿Por que dices eso?-**dijieron con un signo de pregunta.

**Boomer:Porque Otis me acaba de enviarme un mensaje**

**De:Otis**

**Hola chicos como se la están pasando por ahí nos mantendremos en contacto. Adiós.**

**Para:Boomer**

**-**leyó en voz alta y después guardo el teléfono, los tres con cara negra y ojos demoniacos atacaron al robot.

**Butch:SINFONIA ELECTRICA**

**Brick:ARO DESTRUCTOR**

**Boomer:TIRO PODEROSO-**lanzo el ataque y hecho a volar al robot destruido lo mas lejos que se pudo ( y apareció una estrella como los del equipo roquet :3).

**Brick:Nadie y repito NADIE se mete con Otis-**haciendo énfasis en la palabra nadie.

**Boomer:Los camarógrafos hay que irnos-**dijo en un tono asustadizo.

**Butch:Es cierto, vamonos-**grito, mientras ellos volaban y se desbanecian en las nubes dejando sus estelas de color.

* * *

**Bombón:¿Que paso aquí?-**pregunto al ver que no había robot y la gente estaba a salvo.

**Bellota:Casi medio año sin acción y nos la quitan-**quejándose con mucha rabia (desde hace mucho que no tienen acción y ellos se las quitan osea que pedo)

**Burbuja:Chicas... MIREN-**grito, llamando la atención de las chicas y señalando con el dedo las estelas en el cielo(debió decir miren mi dedo jajaja... si lo se la cago)**-Han vuelto-**dijo con voz seria y se poso roja al recordar eso(jaja yo me pongo roja cuando me lo propongo :3).

**Bellota:NO NO NONOOOOOO ELLOS NO-**grito de rabia y se sonrojo por lo que paso hace dos años.

**Bombón:Si han vuelto-**dijo seria, pero se notaba su sonrojo**-Vamonos-**grito para salir del lugar e irse a destransformanse.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa de los rrbz, aun sin destransformarse, ellos les quedo padre la casa(ya que cuando regresaron hace una semana se pusieron a reparar la casa con los trucos que habían aprendido de Víctor, un carpintero que conocieron y le quedo mas amplia que lo que parece afuera, y con ayuda de Mojo los ayudo a inscribirse en una preparatoria jajaja que suerte tiene Sahara T.T).

**Boomer:Que mal hoy conocí a una chica y no se su nombre, esto es un fastido, y para variar cambie mis boletos para darle un odsequio T.T-**dijo lloriquiando no por la rubia, sino por los boletos (torpe Boomer debió de conseguir la lanzadora de papas).

**Brick:TÚ IGUAL O_o, yo también conocí a una chica y ni siquiera se su nombre-**dijo sorprendido con lo que dijo su hermanito.

**Butch:CALLENSE TARADOS, eso me paso a mi, pero de seguro ustedes las confundieron por chicos-**dijo poniendo el puño de ira con una venita.

**Los dos:No**

**Butch:Pues yo tampoco lo hice-**dijo con. una gota anime, voltiandose para que no vieran su vergüenza.

**Los dos:Si claro no lo hiciste otra vez-**sarcasmo de parte de los dos, y hechandose a reír.

* * *

**Una-demente-suelta:****Gracias por ser la primera seguidora de mi segundo fic. mil gracias, después haré lo de la vista de las chicas, no te preocupes sera para otra ocación jajaja y gracias por tu review.**

**MIYAKOBOOMER:****Gracias por seguirme en mi otro fic. en este hablare de lo que se saltaron las dichas viajeras del tiempo, gracias por el review :3.**

**LOLA:****Gracias por tu también seguirme en el primer y segundo fic. y no te preocupes que estoy trabajando en el otro también, gracias por el review.**


	3. Las ppgz y el recuerdo de una partida

No se sabe que esperar comienzo.

Siii... acabo de terminar el otro chapter del otro fic. y estoy mas que contenta... pero dejando a un lado eso le hablare mis pequeños seguidores del la vista de las chicas... lo que paso cuando se fueron y todo eso... Este fic. esta hecho con humor Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... Que lo disfruten :D

* * *

_**Chapter-3:Las ppgz y el recuerdo de la partida.**_

* * *

**Los dos:Si claro no lo hisiste otra vez-**sarcasmo de parte de los dos, y hechandose a reír.

* * *

Mientras en otra parte de la ciudad, en una banca del parque para ser precisa, se encontraba un trio de amigas, se veían muy pensativas, lo que había acabado de ocurrir hace menos de media hora les afecto bastante, no podían creer lo que vieron sus ojos brillantes, estaban contentas, pero a la vez tristes, recordando lo que habían sucedido(va ser mi primer flash back que emoción xD)

* * *

_****Flash Back****_

Se habían quedado como estatuas, por el impacto de unos besos robados (cortesía de los muchachos) al fin que reaccionaron, ya era muy noche, pero en vez de perseguirlos, se fueron al laboratorio.

**Bombón:No... puedo creer... nos robaron un beso-**dijo tocándose los labios suavemente.

**Bellota:Pero ya se que hacer con esos idiotas-**dijo furioso, pero al ver las chicas, las estaban mirando con mucha atencion**-¿Porque me miran hací?-**pregunto.

**Burbuja:Procigue con tu forma de torturarlos-**dijo moviendo la mano haciendo como procigue(eso no se esperaba de Burbuja).

**Ken:Chicas... ¿por que dejaron que le robaran un beso?-**dijo con voz ajitada, sorpresa y de curiosidad.

**Puchi:Sii.. hablen de una vez-**dijo sacudiendo la cola de la emoción.

**Bombón:Pero ¿¡quien les dijo eso!?-**grito enojada.

**Puchi:Esta en las noticias-**dijo sin darle importancia (el solo quería oír los detalles del como se besaron mal pensado xD).

**Las tres:¿¡QUEEEE!?-**gritaron sorprendidas.

**Bellota:No puedo creer que nos hayan robado un beso, esos idiotas-**dijo con tono de molestia, y se tumbo al sofá.

**Burbuja:Y para variar... fue mi primer beso-**y empezó a sollozar cómicamente.

**Bellota y Bombón:¡¿Queee?!-**gritaron sorprendida, y Bellota poniéndose de pie.

**Ken:Tienes a todos los chicos de la escuela comiendo de tu mano, y el primero te lo da Boomer un integrante de los Rowdyruff Boys Z-**dijo mientras las demás intentaran calmarla.

**Bellota:Yo siempre creei que me lo daría un muchacho que supiera Karate-**otra también a sollozar.

**Bombón:Y yo pensé que me lo daría Galatiman-**estando en la misma posición que las demás (no aguantan nada e.e).

**Profesor Utonio:Chicas... ¿¡Como que las besaron los Rodwyruff Boys Z!?-**dijo sorprendido entrando a la sala.

**Las tres:Dejen de decir eso-**dijieron con cara negra y ojos demoniacos, mientras que Puchi, Ken y el Profesor.

**Ken:Pero... ¿Les gustan verdad?-**dijo con una cara muy picara.

**Bombón:GUSTARME, BRICK NI... que.. sus ojos rojos pudieran penetrar mi corazón al solo mirarlos, y creo... que siento algo-**primero grito furiosa, y luego calma, sonrojada y tocándose el pecho con la mano, simulando que se tocaba el corazón.

**Burbuja:PERO YO NO SIENTO NADA...por .. ese pecoso, que con su sonrisa adornada con pecas.. me ... hace sentir muy feliz.. creo.. que yo también siento algo-**primero molesta, después en tono dulce y sonrojada.

**Bellota:QUE BUENO QUE SOY DURA COMO UNA ROCA, NO SIENTO NADA POR ESE IDIOTA.. con su carácter de niño malo... y sus labios pálidos.. que hicieron contacto con los mios.. y a la vez fue como si mi corazón hubiera ganado un campionato y triunfa con solo mirarlo-**dijo como si fuera a matar a alguien, pero luego sonrojada y con una voz un poco dulce (estaban igual que los muchachos xD).

**Profesor Utonio:¿Y por que no se declaran?-**dijo con toda rapidez.

**Ken:Sii.. serian un gran equipo al reunir fuerzas con los Rowdyruff Boys Z-**dijo con ojos maravillados por tener la posibilidad de tener amigos.

**Burbuja:Tienes razón-**dijo reuniendo valor.

**Bombón:Hay que hacerlo-**dijo de un modo con mucho valor.

**Bellota:Odio admitirlo, pero me gusta ese demo malvado, voy con ustedes-**dijo sin dar interés, pero luego con valor.

**Puchi:Alto-**dijo deteniendo a las chicas.

**Profesor Utonio:Tengan esto-**dijo dándoles a cada una un ramo de flores y una caja de chocolates en una caja en forma de corazón (bueno esa idea me la gane por oír una canción se los escribiré al revés si saben adivinar odanipesnozarco-anam adivinen xD).

* * *

Ellas asistieron con mucha felicidad, y fueron volando en busca de sus apuestos muchachos (obvio van a su casa) tocaron la puerta, se notaba lo nervioso en su rostro, pero al tocar 6 la puerta, quisieron marecharse, pero se abrió la puerta de la nada, entraron, pero no vieron nada mas y nada menos a un mono llorón tumbado en el suelo:

**Burbuja:¿Que te pasa Mojo?-**pregunto, y empezó al lanzar la mirada para buscar a cierto chico (no le importaba tanto a Mojo, solo quería ver si estaba su amado pecoso:3).

**Mojo:Es culpa de ellos-**dijo con dificultad alzando la mirada y señalando la mesa que tenia una carta.

Fueron a esa extraña carta, para no se confundan cada quien leerá la parte de su amado osea (Bombón la de Brick, Burbuja la de Boomer, y Bellota la de Butch).

**Bellota:Esta es una carta suicida...**

**Las tres:¿¡Queeee!?-**gritaron sorprendidas y con temor.

**Mojo:Eso también creí sigan leyendo-**dijo aun llorando.

**Bellota:Mentira mamá, estaremos bien...**

**Bombón:La razón por la que nos vamos, no es por vergüenza es por temor...**

**Burbuja:Temor a ¿que? te preguntarás, es el temor a que le rompan el corazón, temor a revelar sentimientos...**

**Bellota:A ¿que sentimientos? te preguntarás a la que presentamos hoy, eso beso que consideramos broma, ese beso que consideramos jugarreta, ese mismo beso...**

**Bombón:Fue el mejor, no es por presumir o ser egosentricos, pero ese fue un maravilloso beso, al que se las dimos de seguro no aceptan este amor que nos quema por dentro...**

**Burbuja:Y es mejor partir que enfrentarlo, somos débiles en es punto de sencillez, te pregunteras ¿a donde? no lo sabemos, pero...**

**Bellota:Que nos lleven el viento, si no fuera tan cobarde le diría a Bellota en la cara, que aunque es una marimacha, sus ojos expresan una hermosura que no se puede medir, ni con el espacio se compara con la hermosura de sus ojos que me hacen perder el control de mis sentimientos y no puedo controlar a mi corazón que es como un caballo a galope salvaje cada vez que la miro...**

**Bombón:Yo también soy un cobarde al no decirle a Bombón, que aunque es una pesada, su cabello expulsa un perfume que me enloquece... que no se como explicar como logro que mi corazón perdiera su propósito al no estar en tu presencia...**

**Burbuja:Y yo como mis hermanos soy un completo cobarde, aunque ella es una llorona, es mi llorona consentida, su piel es un deleite para los dioses y que su sonrisa es la mas hermosa de todas...**

**Las tres:No te preocupes Mamá, que volveremos en dos años y esperamos a que ellas estén felices con otra persona y no con nosotros... Firma Brick, Butch y Boomer-**se le habían caído las flores y los chocolates (así como cámara lenta xD).

Salieron volando a toda prisa, gritando sus nombres una y otra vez, buscaron en todo lugar, callejones, puentes, arrollos y charcas, pero ni un rastro de ellos, cada quien fue a su casa y partió a dormir, aunque no era así, porque sabiendo que ellos se valdrian solos en la vida, lloraron en silencio.

_****Fin del Flash Back****_

* * *

**Las tres:**_**Ellos volvieron para hacer su vida, no para que la compartan con nosotras-**_pensaron, mientras que una lágrima les brotaba, y se escapaba por su ojo.

* * *

**Una-demente-suelta:****Pues se me ocurrió por azares de destino, y porque me tome una ducha antes de escribirlo jajajaja, siempre se me vienen ideas después de estar mojada, mira aquí esta lo que tu querías la vista de las chicas aunque no es tan gracioso D:, por razones de escuchar musica romántica y de despedida, pero que cursi soooyyy... bueno como me adelante en escribirlo, porque andaba aburrida, por eso solo te voy a poner, espero que te haya gustado y para variar tengo otro fic. si quieres leerlo te lo agradecerla y si no quieres seguirlo da igual todos tenemos diferentes gustos los mios son los perros y los helados, gracias por tu review, asi y otra cosa me gustan tus song-fic :D.**


	4. Volverse a ver

No se sabe que espera comienzo.

Saco lo que parece un experiencia en mi vida... A mis hijos les hablare de que su madre escribía fics... Nooo mentira, ni si quieran sabrán que me gustaba las canciones que escucharan... XD los que no adivininaron la canción secreta era Corazón espinado-Mana jajaja los que adivinaron sacaron 10 y en el cero una carita feliz, y los que no ni modo no les pongo abajo:( ... Mentira sacaron un cero. Este fic. esta hecho con humor Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... que lo disfruten :D.

* * *

_**Chapter-4:Volverse a ver**_

* * *

**Las tres:**_**Ellos volvieron para hacer su vida, no para que la compartan con nosotras-**_pensaron, mientras que una lágrima les brotaba, y se escapaba por su ojo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en la mañana y en una preparatoria para ser precisa(no se porque pongo para ser precisa, creo que es un costumbre y maní mía), dos muchachos se peleaban, para que su bobo hermano mayor entrara a la escuela:

**Kojiro:VAMOS MASARU HAY QUE ENTRAR-**grito ya harto que su hermano se escondiera en los arbustos a un lado de la entrada de la preparatoria ( bueno ellos ya tienen 15, pero se comportan como niñosxD).

**Makoto:No, se burlaran de ti te lo aseguró-**dijo intentando que su hermano mayor saliera del arbusto.

**Masaru:No, no voy a ir con los lentes, porque Makoto tuviste que pisar mis lentes de contacto, ahora tengo que usar los lentes de aumento-**dijo furioso señalando a su hermano menor (esos lentes que trae son los mismos de Akasakan en mi otro fic. herencia familiar jajajaja xD).

**Makoto:Vamos no te ves tan mal, acuerdate que enamorastes a seis chicas antes de empezar a usar lentes de contacto-**dijo dándole ánimos y señalando seis dedos.

**Kojiro:Y ahora sabes la lección por acercarte al sol y lastimarte los ojos, nuestro primer viaje para conocer el mundo, y vamos a un ocilista-**dijo riéndose de su hermano, pero disimuladamente (ñeeee... es malísimo para disimular xD).

**Masaru:Bien vamos a entrar, lo único que me fastidia es el absurdo uniforme-**dijo furioso observando el uniforme.

Era un pantalón gris, camisa blanca y una corbata de color rojo. Y el de las chicas era una falda gris a cuadros, la camisa blanca, corbata roja, medias negras y zapatos negros, y para educación física, una playera blanca sin corbata, un short gris (en el caso de los chicos) o la misma falda pero agregada una malla que les llega abajo de la rodilla (caso de las chicas) mas los tenis (no tengo tanta imaginación le robe la idea de la playera, el pantalón, la falda y las medias negras, a los de una prepa de mi localidad... ya arresteme por piratería xD).

* * *

Mientras en otro lado de la escuela, una chica rubia caminaba directo a su casillero:

**Masaru:Guarda muy bien esa lonchera Makoto, si no lo haces te voy a romper el hocico-**dijo con tono autoritario, y señalando una lonchera de metal, color naranja y con algunas banderas del mundo, que la traía a la mano Makoto.

**Kojiro:Oye, yo le quiero romper el hocico-**dijo furioso a su hermano mayor.

**Masaru:Tu le vas a romper las piernas-**dijo, provocándole una sonrisa al mediano.

**Makoto:Tranquilos muchachos lo protegeré muy bien, y lo guardare en mi casillero, miren como lo vigilo-**dijo con una gota anime, y luego haciendo unos ojos enormes mirando a la lonchera, sus hermanos se fueron convencidos, el se dio la vuelta, y cierta rubia que corría por su casillero, se tropezaron y se abrió la lonchera sacando muchas fotos.

**Miyako:Lo siento... ¡oye tu eres el chico de ayer!-**dijo sorprendida, mientras que un pecoso intentaba recogerlas.

**Makoto:¡ESO LUEGO LO HABLAMOS AYUDAME A RECOGER LAS FOTOS!-**grito con miedo a la chica, ella se apresuro ya casi terminaban, en una de las fotos le llamado la atención a dicha rubia.

**Miyako:Lo siento mucho...¿Son tus hermanos?-**pregunto, y le enseño la foto al chico pecoso.

**Makoto:Sii... el de la mascara de luchador rojo es Masaru, el de sombrero y de bigote falso es Kojiro-**dijo entusiasmo recordando cuando fueron a México.

**Miyako:¿Que trajes llevas puesto?-**pregunto al ver ese chico pecoso, en un traje que para ella le resultaba extraño, pero hermoso.

**Makoto:No me digas ¿que nunca viste un mariachi?-**pregunto sarcásticamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**Miyako:No-**dijo, haciendo caer para atrás cierto chico pecoso.

**Makoto:En esa foto traigo el traje de un típico mariachi.. Gracias por ayudarme.. o si Makoto-**dijo dulce y poniendo su mano para un saludo.

**Miyako:Miyako ese es mi nombre-**dijo agarrando su mano, respondiéndole el saludo.

* * *

Mientras que en otro lado Masaru se encontraba leyendo un libro, aunque la razón por la que no quería ir era por si no encontraba novia(le valía willison si le apodaban nerd, niño listo etc.. ya le bastaba con los apodos que les tenia sus hermanos jajajaja) estaba recargado en la pared cerca de la entrada de la prepa, mas de 10 chicas habían pasado por ahí y se les quedaba mirando, a el no le importaba, porque solo le interesaba la chica que conoció ayer (hablando de eso, ya todos sabemos como se obcesiono Akasakan por los libros) al entrar apareció una chica leyendo el mismo libro que el, pero llevaba mucha prisa, se olvido de ajustar su moño rojo, paso viento y lo voló, pero cierto chico de lentes la agarro a tiempo:

**Masaru:Creo que esto te pertenece-**dijo dándole el moño a la chica peli-naranja.

**Momoko:Gracias muchacho-**dijo dulcemente.

**Masaru:¡Tu eres la de la sala de videojuegos!-**dijo sorprendido, ella lo miro, se quito un momento los lentes, y se los volvió a poner, eso le refresco la memoria a la chica.

**Momoko:¡Ahh!... tu eres el muchacho que me protegió del temblor-**dijo sorprendida.

**Masaru:El mismo-**dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

**Momoko:¿Pero por que traes lentes?-**pregunto ingenuamente, haciendo caer un chico cómicamente para atrás.

**Masaru:Es que mi hermano menor piso mis lentes de contacto anoche y me tendré que quedar con estos, por que los lentes de contacto que tenia eran de Italia-**dijo eso rascándose la nuca con una gota anime.

**Momoko:¿¡De Italia!?-**grito sorprendía, poniendo ojos enormes.

**Masaru:Si, a y otra cosa mi nombre es Masaru-**dijo dulcemente.

**Momoko:El mio es Momoko-**dijo muy contenta de ello.

* * *

Mientras tanto en un juego de fútbol, una chica ojos verdes con falda-mallas(lo siento Kaoru... no me vayas a matar D:, y para variar reglas son reglas de la prepa.. así que quejate con el director) jugaba junto con un muchacho emo, pero a la vez guapo:

**Kojiro:Pasamela TORPE-**le grito a la chica.

**Kaoru:OK IDIOTA-**se la lanzo al emo, y luego de un gol, a festejar, y como estaban cerca se abrazaron de la felicidad y el entusiasmo de haber ganado el partido, la chica al darse cuenta del abrazo**-Sueltame Idiota-**dijo y Kojiro la bajo, sonó el timbre, Kaoru se fue a cambiar la falda-malla, por la falda común y las medias (si podían ponerse los tenis con las medias negras).

* * *

Mientras Kaoru va rumbo al salón, al entrar encontró a sus dos amigas Miyako y Momoko, las butacas estaban formadas por hileras de 5 y 5, osea que en total eran 25, ellas siempre se sentaban al lado de la ventana en la penúltima fila, Kaoru, Momoko y Miyako, así era el orden:

**Momoko:¿A que ...-**no termino de decirlo, porque apareció la maestra.

**Sra. Kanee:Buenos Días Jóvenes-**dijo alegremente a sus alumnos de 1°B de preparatoria.

**Todos:Buenos Días Señorita Kanee-**gritaron en coro todos.

**Sra. Kanee:Hoy va haber tres nuevos alumnos, en esta clase.. pasen no sean timidos-**dijo con la mano señalando la puerta, y aparecieron nuestros queridos muchachos a puestos.

**Makoto:Yo soy Makoto.. Mucho gusto-**dijo muy contento, muchas chicas suspiraron por ese pecoso.

**Masaru:Mi nombre es Masaru-**dijo con una sonrisa, mas suspiros de parte de las chicas(estas chicas les gustan con lentes).

**Kojiro:Hola el mio es Kojiro-**dijo desinteresados, pero aun con mas suspiros.

**Sra. Kanee:¿Como se apellidan?-**pregunto con la lista de los alumnos en la mano y una pluma de color negro.

**Los tres:Him-**dijieron sincronizados.

**Momoko:Escucharon bien...-**susurro sorprendida.

**Miyako:Me pareció oír...-**susurro igual que Momoko.

**Kaoru:Creo que escuche...-**susurro en el mismo estado de sus amigas.

**Las tres:¡Him!-**susurraron muy sorprendidas.

**Sra. Kanee:Bien muchachos, tomen los asientos de atrás-**dijo señalando los asientos de atrás de las chicas**-Bien ¿Algunos de los nuevos no quieren leer el texto de la pagina 13 de literatura?-**pregunto alguno de los nuevos, pero Masaru solo toseo Kojiro, para que lo hiciera.

**Kojiro:Bien yo lo hago-**dijo ya harto de ese silencio insoportable (había una regla del salón si no lees bien,mar de papel tu vas a tener jajaja xD)**-Señora que vive en mis anhelos, en mis pensamientos y en mis sueños, primera vez que la veo sonreír y me siento atraído, cada vez se me hace mas difícil olvidarla, pero cada vez que lo intento, es en vano, por el sentimiento que me arde al mirar sus ojos, siento que cada vez que la miro, no miro su persona, miro la ventana de sus ojos que me conduce hacia su cálida y blanca alma, como lo es su sonrisa cálida e implacable-**dijo todo sin cometer ni un solo error (ya los muchachos traían listo su bolita de papel hasta Kaoru jajaja... que desperdicio U_U).

**Sra. Keanee:Gracias.. por esa demostración de lectura... Kojiro Him-**dijo haciendo varias pausas, para no evitar llorar.

**Kaoru:Presumido-**dijo con enojo.

* * *

Pasaron las horas, llego ciencias, historia y matemáticas, luego un receso. Nuestras chicas se preguntaban que estaban haciendo los muchachos en su prepa(no se si sienten lo mismo por ellos o tienen el colesterol alto... jajajaja veo un programa de pastillas) no los vieron durante todo el receso, luego llego English, Italiano y Portugues, los hermanos Him arrasaron con esas materias (era cosa obvia viajaron por todo el mundo) otro receso, y otras clases Geografía, química y ciencias sociales:

**Sra. Kanee:Bien los que se van a quedar para hacer el aseo son Momoko, Masaru, Miyako, Makoto, Kaoru y Kojiro-**dijo señalando a los muchachos de la ultima y penúltima fila.

Ya todos se habían hizo a sus casa, excepto nuestros muchachos favoritos (la canción misteriosa de hoy es oretabrey-senauj adivinen bien... o si no no hay postre para ustedes xD).

**Masaru:Hola piojosas-**dijo en un tono burlesco.

**Momoko:¿¡Como me dijiste!?-**dijo furiosa con la escoba en la mano.

**Kojiro:Sabemos quienes son y ustedes saben quienes somos nosotros-**dijo apoyándose en la escoba.

**Kaoru:¿Entonces por que no nos enfrentaron en los recesos?-**pregunto, con un signo de pregunta.

**Makoto:Muy fácil, no nos gusta enfrentamientos en horas de descanso-**dijo recargándose en la pared.

**Miyako:Entonces, no podíamos resolver nuestras diferencias, seriamos muy buenos amigos-**dijo con vez dulce.

**Makoto:No es tan mala idea ¿que opinan?-**dijo acercándose a la rubia.

**Momoko, Masaru, Kaoru y Kojiro:NUNCAAA-**con cara negra y ojos demoniacos, mientras que los rubios con una gota anime y templando.

* * *

**Momoko:Una duda ¿Como supieron quienes eramos?-**pregunto cuando empezaron a barrer el pasillo.

**Masaru:Fácil, fue por el cinturón que traen puesto, ayer pensábamos que era un común cinturón, pero al ver las noticias, nos dimos cuenta que eran demasiado idénticos a las de las Súper Tontas...-**no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido.

**Momoko:A las Súper Tontas que besaron hace dos años-**dijo con cara picara, haciendo que Masaru se sonrojara.

**Masaru:Pasado es pasado, hay cosas que hay que dejarlas ir-**dijo voltiandose para que no vieran su sonrojo(ese chico es penoso).

**Makoto:Masaru otra vez lo hizo-**dijo un chico pecoso muy agitado de correr.

**Masaru:¡Al demonio! ¡Que Kojiro nunca aprende!-**grito furioso, dejo la escoba y corrió, seguido por Momoko y Makoto.

* * *

**Una-demente-suelta:****Holiguiiisss... aqui esta la con lo que tanto esperabas, y espero que por lo menos intenten adivinar la canción... me esfuerzo mucho con las adivinanza... gracias por el review.**

**LOLA:****Espero que intenten adivinar la canción... Por Favor Siiii T.T :3 ... Gracias por el review.**

**paolaesh:****Gracias por sumarte a mis seguidores...empero que floja eres te voy a apodar como mi hermana... Ahora yo te bautizo como Carol segundo o Pecosa 2.. jajaja... gracias por el review :3.**


	5. ¿Que les sucede a los RRBZ?

No se sabe que esperar comienzo.

Holiguiiiisss. los que ganaron en adivinarlo diezesaso jajajaj ... bueno a ponerse seria... broma... aun siguió en la tablet de mi hermana T.T... pero hicimos un trato, mientras yo uso su tablet ... ella usa mi cel... para ver vídeos y toda la cosa.. buano.. a empezar con el chapter... Este fic. esta hecho con humor Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... que lo disfruten :D.

* * *

_**Chapter-5:¿Que les sucede a los RRBZ?**_

* * *

**Masaru:¡Al demonio! ¡Que Kojiro nunca aprende!-**grito furiso, dejo la escoba, y salio corriendo, seguido por Makoto y Momoko.

* * *

**Momoko:¿Que es lo que le pasa a Kojiro?-**pregunto, mientras seguían corriendo.

**Makoto:Abusa de sus poderes... no nos pueden descubrir.. como lo paso la otra vez... y además otra cierta vez donde casi nos descubren por ayudar a Otis-**respondió agitado.

**Momoko:¿Es el tipo de ayer?-**siguió preguntado.

**Makoto:Exacto, el fue el que descubrió nuestros poderes-**respondió, ya habían parado de correr, estaban en frente de un pino, Butch se encontraba en lo alto de el pino, escuchando musica.

**Masaru:¡Baja de ahí Kojiro! ¡No debiste limpiar las canchas con tus poderes!-**grito furioso, para que bajara del pino.

**Kauro:**se encontraba al pie del pino, recargada en el tronco, con las manos en la nuca, disfrutando de la sombra**-Para mi estuvo bien-**dijo muy calmada, porque al parecer Kojiro hizo todo el trabajo.

**Miyako:Pero...-**no termino de decir, porque de la nada apareció el mismo robot de ayer.

**Masaru:¡Otra vez tu hombre!-**grito al mirar al robot.

**Butch:Bien algo de acción-**dijo con emoción al ver el robot, mientras los demás se fueron a transformar**-¡HOLA DOCTOR CREMITA!-**grito dirigiéndose al robot.

**Dr. Ives:DEJA DE DECIRME ASI-**grito ya harto que lo llamaran así(hayyy los apodos de los muchachos :3).

**Bombón:¿Es tipo por que los odia tanto?-**pregunto.

**Dr. Ives:USTEDES SE METIERON CON MI HERMANA-**grito de ira, y le salio como una lágrima.

**Las tres:¿¡Queee!?-**gritaron muy sorprendidas.

**Brick:No es cierto, ¡TU HERMANA ES TAN AMARGA COMO LA LECHE CORTADA!-**grito en tono burlesco.

**Boomer:Y NO NOS METERIAMOS CON UNA PERSONA MAYOR QUE NOSOTROS-**dijo haciendo cara de asco (como cuando te tomas una medicina).

**Butch:Y ADEMAS NOSOTROS SOMOS...-**no pudo terminar, porque se pusieron rojos al hablar de ese asunto.

**Dr. Ives:¿SON QUE?-**grito su pregunta.

**Los tres:agajejebdifenk-**no se escucho nada, de lo que habían susurrado, para ellos mismos.

**Burbuja:Ya diganlo de una vez-**dijo furiosa.

**Bellota:Tiene que hablar mocosos-**dijo ya harta de sus secretos.

**Los tres:YA OK SOMOS VIRGENES-**gritaron con la cara muy roja de la vergüenza.

**Dr. Ives:Jajajajajaja... Virgenes ustedes... Masaru tuviste 5 novias, Kojiro tuvo 4 y Makoto tuvo 6 en mi país... y me dicen que no querían nada que ver con ellas-**reía sin parar.

**Kojiro y Masaru:NOS DIJISTE QUE TUVISTE 3-**gritaron con enojo y ojos demoniacos.

**Makoto:No venimos a hablar de viejos amoríos... estamos aquí para destruirte-**dijo alejándose de sus hermanos con una gota anime**-TIRO SONICO-**lanzo el ataque contra el robot.

**Bellota:MARTILLO PODEROSO**

**Bombón:YO-YO SUPREMO**

**Burbuja:BURBUJAS TRONADORAS**

**Brick:ARO ELECTRICO**

**Butch:SINFONIA PODEROSA-**lanzo el ataque, haciendo que saliera volando.

**Los tres:Volverá-**dijieron sincronizadamente al mirar como se iba volando.

**Brick:¡EN LA MADRE ES TARDE!-**grito histérico al ver el reloj.

**Butch:¡ELLA NOS VA A COMER VIVOS!-**grito con poco de miedo en su voz.

**Boomer:¡Vamonos muchachos!-**grito para emprender el vuelo.

**Bombón:¿¡A donde creen que van!?-**grito imponiéndose en su partida de vuelo.

**Burbuja:Aun no terminaron de limpiar-**dijo un poco furiosa.

**Butch:YO ME VOY ADELANTANDO-**grito emprendiendo el vuelo a lo lejos.

**Boomer y Brick:SUERTE HERMANO-**gritaron para darle ánimos a su hermano que estaba sentenciado.

**Bombón:¿De que...-**les iba a preguntar, porque tenían tanta prisa, pero habían desaparecido, después de buscarlo, los encontraron destranformados, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

**Masaru y Makoto:Ya terminamos nuestra parte, NOS VAMOS-**dijieron con enfacis nos vamos, y se fueron sin decir pío.

**Bombón:¿Por que tendrán tanta prisa?- se **pregunto para si misma.

* * *

Al terminar de limpiar, fueron al salón por sus mochilas, al dirigirse a sus asientos, se dieron cuenta que los Him se les había olvidado las mochilas, se miraron una a la otra, se las llevaron, y se fueron directo a la casa de los RRBZ para devolverle las mochilas, al intentar tocar la puerta, pero notaron que estaba media abierta, entraron a la casa:

**X:Muchachos llegaron sus novias-**grito una niña(que es similar a boo de monster inc. pero de seis años).

**Masaru:¿De que... Sahara ellas son compañeras de la escuela-**dijo un poco avergonzado al ver a las chicas.

**Sahara:Da lo mismo... se gustan ¿verdad?-**dijo la niña con cara picara a Masaru.

**Momoko:¿Quien es ella?-**pregunto señalando a la niña.

**Sahara:Soy la hija de Kojiro-**dijo muy divertida aguantándose las ganas de reír.

**Kaoru:¿¡Queee!?-**grito sorprendida.

**Sahara:Mentira...jajajaja debiste de ver tu carota de la impresión-**riendo a mas no poder.

**Makoto:¿Masaru ya la... ¿Que hacen aquí?-**pregunto al ver a las chicas.

**Miyako:Se les olvido sus mochilas y las venimos a traer-**dijo tímidamente, dándoles las mochilas.

**Kojiro:NO SE DISTRAIGAN IDIOTAS TENEMOS QUE MANDAR A BAÑAR A LA NIÑA-**grito ya harto de perseguir a la niña.

**Sahara:**saco un vara le prendió fuego, bebió un liquido y empezó a escupir fuego**-Dan un paso mas y alguien saldrá con las cejas quemadas-**dijo con voz amenazante.

**Kojiro:¿Donde aprendiste ese truco?-**pregunto, mientras se escondía detras de Masaru.

**Sahara:En el cuarto de Makoto-**respondió la niña con un tono divertido.

**Makoto:Que bien te salio el tru...QUE LO HISITE EN MI CUARTO NIÑA DEL DEMONIO-**grito histérico directo hacia su cuarto.

**Masaru:¿Enserio lo hiciste en el cuarto de Makoto?-**pregunto.

**Sahara:NO, pero ma gusta verlo histerico-**dijo dando un pequeña risita.

**Kojiro:Bien hecho niña, ya la tenemos, es AHORA DE TU BAÑO-**dijo el le sostenía los brazos, y Masaru las piernas( ahora la canción misteriosa raor-yrrep ytak a dividen adivinador cual sera).

**Sahara:¡Al demonio! Suelteme, o si no le diré a Mojo que usan su láser para depilarse los...-**no pudo terminar, ya que un peli-narnja de lentes le tapo la boca.

**Masaru:Ese no es un lenguaje apropiado para ti-**dijo, ya estaban en el baño, hicieron balancín y la aventaron a una tina llena de agua y de jabón.

**Sahara:EL AGUA ME QUEMA, AYUDAAA...-**grito dramáticamente.

**Kojiro:Después nos avisas, porque después sigue el mono-**dijo con un poco de burla a la chiquilla.

**Sahara:Bien me voy a bañar-**dijo haciendo un puchero.

**Masaru:Niña buena-**dijo dándole unos golpesitos en la cabeza y cerrar la puerta.

**Momoko:¿Quien es ella?-**pregunto.

**Kojiro y Masaru:NUESTRA PESADILLA-**dijieron suspirando y echándose al sofá rendidos.

**Makoto:Mi cuarto no se estaba incendiando-**dijo en el mismo estado que sus hermanos y echándose en el sofá junto con ellos.

**Miyako:Nos pueden decir ¿Quien era esa niña?-**preguntó con voz dulce.

**Kaoru:Que al parecer los tiene bien domesticados-**dijo en un tono de burla.

**Kojiro:Pues ella es...**

* * *

**Una-demente-suelta:****Sacaste un diez... bueno aquí esta lo que pedías... no me hechen los perros por lo que admitieron son vírgenes... fue culpa de la familia peluche jajaja... solo hice esto primero por el aburrimiento.. bueno gracias por el review.**

**MIYAKOBOOMER:****Desde hace siglos que no te leí jajajaja... bueno que te haya encantado.. gracias por tu review.**

**paolaesh:****Aleluya aleluya... bueno no me exagero.. ehh! por lo menos ya no eres tan floja.. gracias por review.**

**Locas por la vida:****Creo que lo dice el chapter 4 que tienen 15... y hablo de los rrbz y las ppgz.. gracias por leerlo... también te invito a leer mi otro fic. ... bueno aun así gracias por tu review.**


	6. Un nuevo integrante Him, un concurso y

No se sabe que esperar comienzo.

Holiguiss... Bueno se preguntaron ¿Quien es es ella?... es como Boo pero prerversa como los muchachos solo que peor... jajajajaja... aquí voy a dedicarles lo que paso... y un concurso... donde las chicas no sabían que podían tener ese don los muchachos... y uhh! los CELOS.. buano aquí se los dejo... Así se me olvidaba la canción era Roar-Katy Perry... Este fic. esta hecho con humor Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... que lo disfruten :D.

* * *

_**Chapter-6:Un nuevo integrante Him, un concurso y... ¿Celos?**_

* * *

**Kojiro:Pues ella es...**

* * *

_****Flash Back****_

**Brick:¿¡Que ese idiota nunca se va a rendir!?-**dijo con un tono de harto, por las apariciones del Dr. Ives en su viaje, se encontraban en España, en un pueblo pequeño, ya llevaban un 1 año viajando por el mundo.

**Boomer:TIRO SONICO-**lanzo el ataque, derrumbando el robot cerca de un orfanato abandonado, donde una pequeña niña despertó por el ruido, al mirar la ventana vio un robot a punto de caer sobre el orfanato.

**Sahara:Ahhhh!-**grito con ojos enormes de plato.

**Boomer:BUTCH-**grito señalando el orfanato, porque al parecer Boomer oyó su grito.

**Butch:**al voltear donde señalaba, vio la niña, y como el estaba cerca, acelero y saco a la niña lo mas rápido, antes que fuera aplastada**-Tranquila ya estas a salvo-**dijo aterrizando y bajando la niña de sus brazos.

**Brick:¿Que hacías en ese orfanato abandonado?-**pregunto con cara dulce.

**Sahara:Yo soy una huérfana, a mi nunca me adoptaron por mi comportamiento, cuando el orfanato quebró, me quede con la esperanza que me adoptaran-**lo dijo muy seria y sin decir gracias a su recatador, intentando no llorar.

**Boomer:Es muy triste-**dijo con ojos llorosos y lagrimiento.

**Sahara:¿Ustedes me adoptarían?-**preguntó haciendo una sonrisa pequeñita.

**Boomer:Clar...-**no término, porque un chico emo le tapó la boca.

**Bucth:Olvida lo niña, tengo suficientes con estos idiotas-**dijo señalando a sus hermanos, Brick con una venita y Boomer con una gota.

**Sahara:Pero...-**no termino la niña.

**Brick:Es todo niña-**dijo y estaban a punto de irse.

**Sahara:Pero la señorita Carlota me dijo que algún día me adoptarían, ella me quería mucho, ella me quiso adoptar... pero.. pero se fue al cielo como buen ángel por cuidarme al quebrar el orfanato...-**dijo la niña lloriquiando y con ojos brillosos, ellos se voltiaron al verla llorar.

**Boomer:No llores.. porque si no voy... a llorar-**dijo llorando, y abrazando a la niña, y seguían llorando.

**Brick:Se fuerte.. Boomer.. no vallas... a llorar-**también llorando y abrazando a su hermano junto con la niña.

**Butch:Pero que blandos son... solo.. porque su historia es... triste.. no voy a llorar-**dijo llorando y abrazando a sus hermanos junto con la niña(si pero que duros son... como la roca:3).

**Sahara:Entonces ¿Me van a adoptar?-**preguntó ingenuamente, mirando a los Him con ojos hermosos.

**Los tres:Si.. pero ya que vamos a parar de llorar-**dijieron sincronizados, limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

**Sahara:Bien, voy por mis cosas y mi gatito, así le digo a mi peluche-**dijo dándoles a cada uno un beso en la mejilla, salio del abrazo, y fue a las ruinas por su maleta y su peluche(muy similar al de boo :3) pero al tocar su peluche el Dr. Cremita(si estoy igual que ellos xD) la quería agarrar como rehén, pero ella muy rápidamente saco de la maleta unos cuchillos y se los lanzo.

**Dr. Ives:Ahhh!-**grito del susto, y ponerse blanco como un huevo, no lo hirió, solo los cuchillos les sostenían la ropa en una pared de madera semidestruida(ya es hora de tender la ropa muchachos xD).

**Sahara:Lista-**dijo muy tranquila dirigiéndose a los chicos, con una cara de sorpresa.

**Boomer:¿Tenias otra familia antes de quedar huérfana?-**pregunto poniéndose en la altura de la niña semiarrodillamdose con una gota anime.

**Sahara:Sii... mis padres trabajaban en el circo, mi papá como domador de leones y mi mamá como controladora de cuchillos y hacer trucos con el fuego-**dijo en un tono pensativo y rascándose el mentón.

**Los tres:Ok-**dijieron un poco extraño.

**Brick:¿Como te llamas?-**pregunto, mientras cargaba su maleta.

**Sahara:Mi nombre es Sahara como el desierto-**dijo muy divertida, mientras Boomer la cargaba.

**Butch:Bien niña aclaramos una cosa, cuando vayamos al otro pueblo en vez de llamarnos Brick, Boomer y Butch, nos llamarás Masaru, Makoto y Kojiro ¿Entendido?-**dijo señalando a sus hermanos para indicarles los nombres.

**Sahara:¿Ahh?**

**Boomer:Te lo explicamos volando-**dijo emprendiendo el vuelo junto con sus hermanos, ahora se había sumado otro integrante a la familia Him y una nueva viajera del mundo.

_****Fin del Flash Back****_

* * *

**Sahara:Y así fue como me conocieron-**dijo la niña con la ropa limpia y una toalla en su cabeza.

**Momoko:Fue una linda historia-**dijo con ojos llorosos.

**Miyako:Creo que ya es hora de irnos-**dijo mirando su reloj.

**Masaru:Miyako tiene razón... a si Gracias por las mochilas-**dijo con razonamiento y enseñándoles la puerta, apenas se habían dado cuenta que su casa era una maravilla por dentro.

**Kaoru:De nada idiotas-**dijo mirando la puerta para salir.

**Kojiro:Si como digas... Nos vemos mañana-**dijo sin el menor interés, mientras cerraba la puerta.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, fue un gran pleito para que Sahara fuera a la escuela primaria, después de eso fueron a su prepa, al llegar a las prepa, un montón de muchachos estaban amontonados en el lugar donde ponen los papeles de concurso, inscribciones, etc... Al dispersarse su curiosidad los venció, al ver por el alboroto, sin pensarlo Kojiro agarro la pluma y escribió ''The Black Hobos'':

**Masaru:¿Por que Los Vagabundos Negros en English?-**pregunto mirando a su hermano.

**Kojiro:Al parecer el apodo del Dr. Cremita si queda muy bien en otro idioma-**dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

**Momoko:Oigan ¿Q... ¿¡No me digan que se van a escribir al concurso de bandas!?-**dijo asustada y esperando a que fuera una broma de parte suya.

**Makoto:Si ¿Algun problema?-**pregunto ingenuamente.

**Kaoru:Pues lo veo muy lejano que ganen-**dijo desinteresada rodando los ojos.

**Kojiro:¿Por que?-**pregunto.

**Miyako:Por ella...-**dijo en casi susurro y señalando un nombre del pizarron.

**Los tres:¿¡The Mystery Singer!? ¿¡Quien es ella!?-**preguntaron con sorpresa y curiosidad.

**Momoko:Nadie sabe, es una chica que no rebela su identidad, ella nunca pierde a esa competencia...**

**Kaoru:Nunca nadie la a derrotado, todos los muchachos están enamorados de ella...**

**Miyako:Por eso siempre cuando llega el concurso, es la primera en anotarse**

**Los tres:Pues ella sera derrotada por THE BLACK HOBOS-**sincronizados haciendo enfacis en el nombre de la banda(hablando de musica XD vamos con la canción es flowehs-aisdnaatteugdivad adivinen).

**Masaru:Oye si es cierto, si lo pones en otro idioma, el nombre suena muy bien-**dijo dirigiéndose a su hermano.

**Kojiro:Lo se-**dijo, sonó el timbre de entrada.

* * *

Al entrar al salón tres muchachos se encontraban abrazando a las PPGZ, dejando a nuestros chicos celosos, por el acto del abrazo:

**Momoko:Ya deja de abrazarme Dexter-**dijo un poco sonrojada, intentando safarce de sus manos.

**Miyako:Tu también Kick-**dijo un poco nerviosa.

**Kaoru:Es igual para ti Johan-**dijo furiosa de esos juegos.

**Los tres:¿¡Quienes son ellos!?-**dijieron sorprendidos y (celosos xD).

**Dexter, Kick y Johan:Sus novios-**dijieron sincronizados.

**Momoko:Mejor dicho Ex-Novios, rompimos hace cuatro semanas-**dijo ya al fin de safarce de sus manos.

**Miyako:Y decidimos solo quedar como amigos-**dijo con voz nerviosa y también safandose de sus manos.

**Kaoru:O mejor dicho CONOCIDOS-**dijo también safandose y haciendo enfacis en conocidos, y se fueron a su lugar.

**Masaru:Te estaré vijilando cuatro ojos-**dijo mirando fijamente al de lentes.

**Dexter:Tu también tu usas lentes-**dijo en un tono un poco astuto(se le olvido que usaba lentes, su insulto en contra suya).

**Makoto:No concegiras reconciliarte con Miyako-**dijo desafiante al chico moreno.

**Kick:Kick Buttowski JAMAS se rinde-**dijo en un tono de desafío(si es el mismo bato que dice chimichanga en disney XD, por falta de creatividad y de ver la tele, bueno imaginenselo sin casco, con el cabello café y los ojos azules, ternura :3).

**Kojiro:Hola niño raro-**dijo en tono burlesco(ya que el muchacho tenia un ojo de color azul y el otro verde, mas el cabello negro con rayos blancos).

**Johan:Como digas emo-**dijo en un tono molesto, y luego se fueron cada quien a su asiento y empezó la clase.

* * *

**paolaesh:****Que importa si eres mala escribiendo review... la cuestión es que lo hiciste... gracias por tu review:3.**

**Una-demente-suelta:****Bueno si es cierto... el es el mas santo de los tres... pero al parecer el mas mujeriego, y eso que solo fue en el país de Dr. Ives, el tiene mas en total... pero una duda... ¿Que es Castos? dime looooo... a te ganaste un diez por resolver... a ver si muy muy resuelve este... gracias por tu review.**

**LOLA:****Bueno si voy a seguir escribiendo, solo que primero esto y luego el otro, no te preocupes tu tranquis y yo nerviosa... gracias por tu review.**


	7. Esto es la guerra

No se sabe que esperar comienzo.

Holiguiis mi gente... este chapter después de romperme la cabeza, le pedí ayuda mi hermana... Ya bastante tengo de pagarle una cuota a ella por dejarme utilizar su tablet... tengo que darle un brownie cada semana de la cafetería de mi escuela... Bueno entre ella y yo ideamos este chapter... Este fic. esta hecho con humor Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... que lo disfruten :D.

* * *

_**Chapter-7:Esto es la guerra**_

* * *

**Johan:Como digas emo-**dijo en un tono molesto, y luego se fueron cada quien a su asiento y empezó la clase.

* * *

_**-En Casa de los Him-**_

**Kojiro:Esos idiotas las van a pagar-**dijo en tono molesto y negativo, mientras se estiraba.

**Masaru:Entonces admites que te gusta Kaoru-**dijo con cara picara dirijiendose a su hermano, dejándolo rojo.

**Kojiro:Al igual que te gusta Momoko-**dijo poniéndole un dedo en el hombro.

**Makoto:Ya hay que parar de finguir, nos gustaban y nos siguieron gustando-**dijo ya harto, y se tumbo al sofá.

**Masaru:Tienes razón, y eso es raro, pero ahora nesecitamos librarnos de ese obstáculo-**dijo en el mismo tono de del pecoso y se tumbo igual que el.

**Kojiro:Pero la pregunta es ¿Como?-**dijo sentándose en el sofá.

**Makoto:Nesecitariamos una mente fresca y joven...**

**Masaru:Y que le guste el sufrimiento de la gente con sus travesuras...**

**Kojiro:Y que sea muy astuta para idear un plan...**

**Los tres:¡SAHARA!-**gritaron los tres, mientras corrían a el cuarto de su hermana demonio.

**Sahara:Pasen-**dijo la niña, entraron(su cuarto tenia muchos posters de los lugares que habían visitado junto con ellos, las paredes eran de color púrpura) había mucho humo para darle ambiente macabro.

**Masaru:Venimo...-**no termino ya que fue cayado por la pequeña.

**Sahara:Se a que vinieron, quieren deshacerse de Dexter, Kick y Johan, para que no se interpongan en su camino para que tengan a las PPGZ-**dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

**Los tres:¿¡Como lo sabes!?-**preguntaron muy sorprendidos por la astucia de la pequeña.

**Sahara:Porque... cuando ustedes tomaron una siesta al llegar, hablaron dormidos. Así zzzz, no no nono Kaoru no te vallas con el no con Johan-**dijo imitando el sueño del emo ocasionado risas entre sus hermanos**-Zzzz, no no Momoko alejate de ese Dexter-**dijo imitando al de lentes, se puso rojo, pero ocasiono risa entre sus hermanos**-No Miyako Vuelve no te vallas con Kick... Bien dejando a un lado eso, vinieron a que los ayude-**dijo ella muy divertida deshaciéndose la maquina de humo y lo ponía en su closet.

**Los tres:Si**

**Sahara:**entro al closet, y salio rápido con un traje militar, sus botas, un casco, lentes obscuros y el palmito indicador, junto con su gatito con un listón rojo en la cabeza simulando rambo y con maquillaje de batalla**-PUES ESTO ES LA GUERRA... USTEDES TRES PEDAZOS DE CARROÑA, TIENE QUE GANAR LA BANDERA, ANTES QUE EL OTRO MANDO LA GANE ¿ENTENDIDO?-**grito como todo un sargento y quitando una esquina de un póster, y oprimió un botón sacando una pizarra de la pared.

**Kojiro y Masaru:Si Señor-**gritaron poniéndose derechos y con la mano en la frente.

**Makoto:Yo... ¿No entiendo?-**dijo con un signo de pregunta, dejando caer a los tres incluyendo a gatito para atrás cómicamente.

**Sahara:Permite me...-**dijo ella levantándose, se dirigió al pecoso, lo jalo de la corbata y le dio un zape enorme dejándole un chichon**-ESTO ES LA GUERRA MUCHACHO, NO ES MOMENTO DE HACER PREGUNTAS SIN SENTIDO, ¿ME OISTE CLARO Y FUERTE?-**grito con mucha fuerza.

**Makoto:Si Señor-**dijo chillando un poco.

**Sahara:BIEN MUCHACHOS AQUI ESTAN SUS ARMAS-**grito dándoles a Masaru una bolsita roja y otra a Makoto, pero de color azul.

**Kojiro:¿¡Y yo por que no tengo una bolsita!?-**dijo un poco molesto por no tener una bolsita.

**Sahara:No tengo bolsitas de color verde, así que conformate con un plan de ataque directo ¿CANTAS?-**dijo muy divertida, pero luego con voz de sargento.

**Kojiro:Solo un poco canto-**dijo rascándose el mentón, haciendo caer a una niña para atrás cómicamente.

**Sahara:No idiota, es una metáfora de que si entendiste-**dijo levantándose con una gota anime**-DUERMAN GUSANOS PORQUE MAÑANA SERA UN DIA PESADO-**volviendo a la voz de sargento, ellos solo saludaron y se retiraron.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, en la preparatoria para ser mas presisa, se encontraba un peli-naranja, abriendo la bolsita roja que su hermana le dio, lo que pudo encontrar en dicha bolsita rojo, puso los ojos enorme junto con una sonrisa diabólica, en ese momento apareció Dexter con las manos en la espalda sosteniendo unas flores, aprovecho eso de distraerse para hablar con Momoko, y hecho todo el contenido:

**Dexter:Te vine a traer esto... ¿¡Pero que coño es esto!?-**grito del susto y tiro al aire el dicho ramo de flores arruinadas.

**Momoko:Pues al parecer fueron unos huevos podridos, harina, detergente de baño usado, lagartijas y lombrices, y por tu temendro susto soltaste el ramo y me cayo encima todo Idiota... Y si me disculpas voy al baño-**dijo muy molesta marchándose al baño con una venita en su cabeza.

**Masaru:**fingía leer un libro en el borde de la puerta, y pudo ver a una Momoko enojada con cosas en el cabello y un Dexter rogándole que la perdonara**-Que grande eres hermanita-**susurro para si mismo.

* * *

En otra parte de la escuela se encontraba un pecoso abriendo su bolsita azul, sonrió de la misma manera de su hermano peli-naranja, al ver la bici del papanatas de Kick, se puso en acción, agarro el destornillador, y empezó hacer modificaciones a la bici, y poniéndole una suave capa de polvo, y se escondió en los arbustos, llego Kick junto con Miyako, monto la bici y se encamino a el barabdal de metal para hacer algunas acrobacias, pero el polvo empezó a irritar lo completamente (era polvo picapica xD pinche niña se la sabe todas) y las pequeñas reparaciones que hizo en la bici prendieron frutos, porque al momento de estar en el barandal de metal, se safo la rueda y se despego la cadena, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera con las piernas abiertas en el barandal de metal (Uhhgg! no se si va tener hijos después de eso, pero no preocupes si los tiene xD xP).

* * *

En otra parte de la preparatoria se encontraban Kojiro jugando béisbol, lo que le había dado su hermana después de tantas suplicas de darle un arma lo tenia muy sadisfecho, solo tenia un plan creado por la malévola mente de su hermana y una de sus mascotas (la mente de esa niña aterra hasta a sus mismos hermanos xD) se encontraba en primera base cuidando, Kaoru estaba en su equipo cubriendo la segunda base, seguido el turno de lanzar Johan, al tirar la bola y llegar a primera base:

**Kojiro:Buen tiro-**dijo muy simpático.

**Johan:¿Por que tan cordial conmigo?-**preguntó extraño, por el comportamiento de el.

**Kojiro:Oye lo admito fue muy malo contigo-**dijo dándole unas palmas en la espalda y poniendo en acción el plan de su pequeña malévola hermana**-Y te deseo buena suerte en el partido y con ella-**dijo señalando a Kaoru.

**Johan:Bien-**dijo eso y otra bola lanzan, y corre el hasta donde esta Kaoru.

Lo de las palmas era una distracción para que no notara la presencia de la querida mascota de su hermano, un escorpión lengua de dragón, esos son muy raros, ya que no te matan, solo te pinchan la piel y recorre en tu cuerpo como una irritación que tiene los varanos (dragón de Komodo) aunque no tan fuerte causando que se mueva raro, al llegar con Kaoru el escorpión puso en plan en accion, le picho una o dos veces, eso hizo que se estremeciera, y se moviera raro, e incluso empujo a Kaoru al lado, ella reacciono a la agresion y le dio una patada en la panza dejándolo tirado y acabando el partido, Kojiro silbo llamando a la mascota de su hermana, y ''Lengua de unicornio'' que era el nombre que le puso su hermana, fue a donde Kojiro y se oculto en su cabello(siempre quise saber que alguien hiciera eso).

* * *

Ya era el momento de volver a clases, y los muchachos cada quien sus lugares y apareció la maestra, a casi de terminar la clase e irse cada quien a su casa:

**Sra. Kanee:Tendrán que hacer un trabajo para mañana en binas, yo escojere quienes van a hacer sus compañeros... Momoko y Masaru, Miyako y Makoto, y por ultimo Kaoru y Kojiro... Hasta mañana mis muchachos-**al decir eso, se pusieron desacuerdo con cada quien, para ir a su casa.

* * *

Ya era tarde, y los Him habían llegado a casa, y ya tenia como media hora lloviendo:

**Makoto:¿No tiene la extraña sensación que algo les olvido?-**_dijo poniéndose un mantel blanco para empezar a cocinar._

**Kojiro:Si pero...-**no termino de decir, ya que la puerta se abrió con viento, y apareció una niña toda empapada de pies a cabeza y ojos malévolos.

**Sahara:Ustedes tres... piensan salirse con la suya abandonandome en la primaria-**dijo con una voz malévola, dejando a los tres en blanco como un huevo cocidido(Uhg! huevo desde hace nueve años que no lo como, y eso que no vegetariana soy, mejor lo cambio por harina)

**Kojiro: Si nos olvido ...**

**Masaru:Recoger de la...**

**Makoto: a ... PRIMARIA**

**Los tres:Sahara-**dijieron los y voltiaron lentamente, para verla.

**Sahara:Pues... ¡QUE EQUIVOCADOS ESTAN!-**grito eso con una cabezona, ojos asesinos y dientes de tiburón, dejando a tres chicos temblando y con gota anime.

* * *

Una hora mas tarde se encontraba Sahara en la tina de espuma, con Kojiro tallándole la cabeza, Kojiro tenia algunas quemaduras en las manos y raspones en la piernas, a un lado Masaru sosteniendo una toalla, casi en el mismo estado que el anterior, solo que con la nariz sangrada, y del otro lado se encontraba Makoto con _Kleenex _en la mano, el no estaban tan mal que sus hermanos solo que con el ojos morado y algunas cuantas quemaduras...

* * *

**Una-demente-suelta:****Bien bien... otro diez, debo de buscar una forma otra forma de acomodarlo, pero hoy no va haber canción :P, pero en otro si... muajajajaja... bueno ya me callo... gracias por el review.**

**paolaesh:****Si si si... diez, hoy no puse me siento mal, bla bla bla... gracias por tu review.**

**Nogizaka Haruka:**** Ahhh! Gracias linda:3... bueno te invito a mi otro fic... no se si sean bueno los dos, pero se que dos mas dos es igual a pez... gracias por el review.**

**LOLA:****Bueno te sacaste diez... no se que poner de canción misteriosa hací que no puse... no soy tan creativa en mi punto de vista... aunque si lo veo en tu punto si lo soy :3... gracias por el review.**


	8. Suegros, yernos y una abuelita

No se sabe que esperar comienzo.

FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN... YA SE QUE ES ATRAZADO...pero tengo mis excusas y mis por... se los voy a contar, es que encontré el Diario de Greg 7 ¡SIN PAREJA!... pero como no he empezado el de Narnia:La travesía del Viajero de Alba, empese a leerlo y luego mi habitación... la ando pintando, p-PERO QUE ARTISTICA SOY *-*... Y DESEGURO LA PASARON MUY FOREVERALONE IGUAL QUE YOOO U_U...bueno para compensarlo voy a poner un fic. extra que e llama "La admiradora secreta de Masaru"...Otra cosa_****...****_(ojo y recuerden, que cuando ponga esto significa que se interrumpió el _Flash Back _o lo esta volviendo a contar)... Este fic. esta hecho con humor Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... que lo disfruten :D

* * *

_**Chapter-8:Suegros, yernos y una abuelita**_

* * *

**Sahara:Bien espero que tengan algo bueno que decir ¿Por que me...-**no pudo terminar ya que estornudo, agarro los _Kleenex_ que tenia Makoto en ese momento(la dejaron varada a la pobresita y se enfermo T.T) mientras aun Kojiro le tallaba la cabeza con el Shampoo, empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo no se entendía ni un carajo**-Silencio, que hable el menos lastimado, osea Makoto, luego Masaru y por ultimo Kojiro-**dijo señalando al pecoso.

**Makoto: Pues ...**

* * *

_****Flash Back ****_

**Miyako:Bueno lo haremos en mi casa el proyecto**

**Makoto:Entendido Miyako-**dijo un poco avergonzado, después de eso fueron a la casa de la chica, al llegar al lugar**-MIYAKO ESA ES TU CASA, ES ENORME-**grito de sorpresa.

**Miyako:Si lo es, mis padres están en otra ciudad y recibo una pensión por parte de ellos, vivió con mi abuelita-**dijo dulcemente al entrar a la casa**-Bueno es hora de hacer el proyecto-**al decir eso se enfocaron en el proyecto, ya terminaron con el dicho proyecto, Makoto ya se iba a ir.

**Abuelita:Pero ¿Quien es ese muchacho tan adorable?**

**Makoto:Me llamo Makoto Him, es un placer...**

**Abuelita:Tu debes ser el novio de mi querida nieta**

**Makoto:No, no lo soy, soy solo un compañero que vino hacer un trabajo con ella-**dijo muy avergonzado y sonrojado, al igual que cierta rubia que estaba a su lado.

**Abuela: ¿No le gustaría quedarse a comer algo, muchacho?**

**Makoto:No quiero ser ninguna molestia, ni nada de eso**

**Miyako:Para nada a mi Abuelita y a mi nos gusta tener compañia-**dijo dulcemente, eso convenció totalmente a Makoto, y se quedo para comer, el decía sus divertidas anécdotas de su viaje.

**Makoto:Otis nos ofreció alojamiento a mi y mis hermanos...-**no termino ya que fue interrumpido por alguien.

**Abuelita:Ese Otis es una gran persona ¿Como es?**

**Makoto:Es una persona muy divertida, es agradable y siempre puedes confiar para pasar un buen rato-**dijo poniendo sus brazos sobre la nuca y recordando lo amable que fue.

**Miyako:Me gustaría conocerlo algún dia-**dijo sonrojándose un poco, Makoto no le dio mucha importancia a ese sonrojo.

**Abuelita:Si a mi también me gustaría conocer a Otis-**dijo con una sonrisa muy amable.

**Makoto:Bueno ya es la hora de irme, gracias por todo-**al decir eso, se despidió de la abuelita y de Miyako, con la mochila en su hombro, estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta e ir directo a la calle.

**Miyako:Espera, se me olvido dar las gracias-**dijo sosteniéndole la mano a Makoto.

**Makoto:G-gracias ¿Por que?-**pregunto a lo máximo sonrojándose.

**Miyako:Por esto-**dijo felizmente, mostrándole a Sra. pulpo que traía en la mano.

**Makoto:Tomen lo como una muestra de paz-**dijo ya mas tranquilo dedicándole una sonrisa de lado.

**Miyako:Entonces eso significa ¿Que se volverán buenos?**

**Makoto:Así es, adiós-**dijo al fin soltándose las manos e irse rumbo a su casa ya que el cielo se estaba oscureciendo.

_**** Fin del Flash Back ****_

* * *

**Sahara:Que linda historia y bonita excusa, pero eso no bast...-**otro estornudo de parte de ella, ya se encontraban fuera de la bañera, ya traía puesta la pijama y ellos se le quedaban unos restos de la golpiza que les dio, como tenían súperresistencia se les mejoraba poco a poco.

**Masaru:No crees ¿Que deberíamos llevarte a un doctor?-**pregunto un poco preocupado (aunque ella era mala con ellos y ellos con ella aun se querían, ay amor de hermanos :') hermoso).

**Sahara:Ni pensarlo, además es tu turno-**dijo señalando al peli-naranja.

**Masaru:Pues, ocurrió...**

* * *

_** **Flash Back ****_

**Masaru:**_**¿Por que en su casa? ¿Y no en la mi? Lo primero que no me quiero encontrar es con el suegro o la suegra primero, antes de que andemos, pero dicen que es mejor antes y caer les bien solo cuando eres el amigo, pero ya que eres el novio te quieren a echar de pata...**_

**Frío: Masaru ...**

**Masaru: La moneda de diez centavos**

**Momoko:Ya llegamos-**dijo abriendo la puerta, por suerte todos estaban ocupados en algo y no notaban la presencia del pelinaranja de lentes, así que se escabulleron hasta el cuarto de Momoko, para acabar el dichoso proyecto**-Bien ya terminamos, asi que no es por sonar grosera, pero ya te puedes retirar-**dijo señalando la puerta.

**Masaru:Bien yo ya me voy-**dijo finguiendo no darle importancia_**-Al carajo, nunca conseguiré que se enamore de mi, y para variar su familia ni me pelo pero...**_**-**pero no termino su pensamiento, ya que al abrir la puerta cayeron cómicamente 3 personas de cara que se encontraban escuchando la conversación ajena(mi mamá me dice que no me meta en la vida de la gente y ella es rechismosa en la colonia).

**Madre de Momoko: ¿No le importa al caballero comer -** pedir poniéndose de pastel.

**Masaru:No me importaría en lo adsoluto-**dijo con una sonrisa.

**Papá de Momoko:Muy bien Momoko, tu y tu novio vengan con nosotros, que hay pastel de carne-**dijo muy feliz también parándose.

**Kuriko:Que bien PASTEL DE CARNE-**grito felizmente también parándose, e ir corriendo escaleras abajo.

**Momoko:EL NO ES MI NOVIO-**grito ultra-sonrojada**-Ni te vayas poniendo cómodo, cuando se enteren que tu eres un Rowdy, la vas a pagar caro-**dijo señalándole con el dedo en el pecho en tono de desafío.

Bueno efectivamente sabían que su hija era una súper heroína, y también los familiares de las otras dos, pero cuando dieron que el era un Rodwy, hubo un inmenso silencio(una vez me paso a mi, pero me preguntaron otra cosa) entonces la mamá de Momoko que es muy solidaria, le pregunto que había sido de el y sus hermanos, al irse de Nueva Saltadilla por 2años y volver como si nada, el le contó sobre los lentes, sus viajes de Italia a España, el doctor Ives y de su hermana(no se porque coño se acordó de la historia y no de pasar por ella a la primaria)ya empezaron a tener una buena amistad y no lo que había planeado Momoko:

**Masaru:Entonces Makoto perdió el control y estrellamos la Jeep de Otis, en ese momento sentimos miedo, ya que Otis se enoja sin piedad de nosotros...**

**Momoko:Oye Masaru ¿Y como es Otis? ya que tanto hablas sobre...**

**Masaru:Tiene un peinado mas o menos idéntico al mio, solo que de un color azul muy marino, sus ojos son de un color morado vivo y tiene la piel ligeramente tostada...**

**Momoko:Algún día me lo podrías presentar ya que parece un chico muy atractivo-**dijo con ojos de corazón.

**Kuriko:No el me lo presentara, verdad Masaru Him-**dijo en el mismo estad que su hermana, y empezó una pelea entre ellas de miradas, y Masaru intentando contener la risa.

**Masaru:Ya me tengo que ir, gracias por la comida-**y se fue dejando a las dos hermanas peleando.

_**** Fin del Flash Back ****_

* * *

**Kojiro:Se estaban peleando por Otis, QUE PATETICAS-**grito lo ultimo y en tono burlesco, no parando de reír.

**Sahara:Es tu turno-**dijo la niña señalando al emo.

**Kojiro:Bien bien-**dijo limpiándose las lagrimas**-Lo que paso...**

* * *

_****Flash Back ****_

**Kojiro:Al fin terminamos el proyecto-**dijo aliviado.

**Kaoru:Bien, Ahora fuera de mi recamara y de mi casa-**dijo sin voltearlo a ver y señalando la puerta.

**Kojiro:Pero ¿Donde quedo la puerta de salida del departamento? ¿Me acompañas a encontrarla, dulzura?-**la ultima pregunta al decirla, le guiño el ojo a Kaoru.

_**** ... ****_

**Masaru:¿La llamaste "dulzura", a la chica que no tiene piedad en torturarte, cuando...**

**Sahara:Shhhh! Calla Masaru, Quiero saber que ocu...-**estornudo y procigio con la historia.

_**** ... ****_

**Kaoru:**se sonrojo ante la expresión de Kojiro, NUNCA CONOCIO ESE LADO DE ÉL, y para variar se estaba acercando a ella**-¿¡Que insinuas, Idiota!?-**dijo intentando de sonar agresiva y que perdiera el interés en acercarse a ella.

**Kojiro:A que tu y yo ¿Podiamos salir?-**al decir eso con voz provocativa y le agarro las manos a Kaoru.

**Kauro:**se soltó rápidamente, cruzo los brazos, desvío su mirada y lo ignoro**-Tu y YO ¿¡DEL CUAL FUMASTES!?, no saldría contigo jamás-**dijo sin mirarlo.

**Kojiro:Y ¿Que tal una apuesta? Si **_The Black Hobos_** gana la Guerra de las bandas, tu saldrás conmigo-**dijo con una mirada desafiante.

**Kaoru:Nunca le ganaran a **_The Mystery Singer_**, acepto, solo porque si yo gano tu seras mi esclavo por 2 semanas**

**Kojiro:Ok, entonces ¿Si me acompañas a la salida?-**pregunto con una cara que hacían que las chicas babearan, pero en este caso hablamos de Kaoru, así que lo agarro de la ropa, abrió la puerta y lo hecho de su habitación.

Ya cuando era hora de la comida, Kaoru se dirijio al comedor, y la sorpresa que se lleva al encontrarse en una silla al mismísimo Kojiro.

**Kaoru:Mamá, ¿Por que lo invitaste a comer?-**grito muy molesta.

**X:Yo lo invite-**dijo una voz ronca a espaldas de Kaoru, ella se voltio y vio que se trataba de su padre, Tokio Matsubara el luchador profesional, había invitado a Kojiro a comer.

Al parecer lo vio marcharse, y le pregunto quien era, el le respondió y se emociono al saber con quien hablaba, y empezaron a luchar(si lo se es un buen momento de suegro a yerno)al parar, Tokio le pregunto donde había aprendido esos movimientos, el le contesto con las "Trillizas Gomez", Tokio se sorprendió al saber de la existen de sus antiguas compañeras de lucha libre y lo invito a cenar. No tuvo mucho silencio, ya que Kojirio contaba las historias sus suegros y cuñados se habían asombrado. Ya después de la comida, su papá le pidió que lo acompañara a la puerta.

**Kaoru:Aquí esta la puerta, Idiota-**dijo abriendo la puerta y acompañarlo hasta la calle.

**Kojiro:Bueno adiós-**al decir eso le robo un beso en la mejilla a Kaoru**-Hasta mañana, Dulzura-**dijo muy sonriente e irse corriendo un poco arrepentido con lo que hizo.

_**** Fin del Flash Back ****_

* * *

**Los tres:Le robaste un beso en la mejilla-**gritaron muy sorprendidos.

**Sahara:Al parecer el mas valiente que ustedes tres**

**Masaru:Así que tal una apuesta...**

**Makoto:El primero que conciga que su chica sea su novia sera el ganador...**

**Kojiro:Y los perdedores serán los esclavos del ganador por 2 semanas...**

**Los tres:Hecho-**dijieron sellando el trato con las manos.

* * *

**Una-demente-suelta:****Se lo podría decir, solo firma aquí, aquí, olfatea el papel, lame el escritorio, tus iniciales en la mancha de jalea y tu envió estará listo en 3años...gracias por el review.**

**NadiaGabrielaSB:****Gracias por sumarte a mi fic. me gustaría que leyeras mis otros, y no se si te gusta Hora de Aventura ya que tengo un fic. de eso... te lo agradecería mucho... gracias por tu review.**

**Nogizaka Haruka:****Jajaja chistosa anedocta... bueno gracias por el review.**

**paolaesh:****No lo hagas.. si lo haces ¿Quien terminara los fics.? EH EH EH... gracias por el review.**

**LOLA:****Estoy entre Brick y Buth... NO SE A CUAL ELEGIR...JAJAJAJAJA... gracias por el review.**

**Guest:****Gracias por sumarte a leera mi fic... si quieres puedes leer mis otros review... excepto la de "La admiradora secreta de Masaru" esa es obligatoria... gracias por el review.**


	9. Vieja amiga, nuevos compañeros y un chur

No se sabe que esperar comienzo.

Holiguiiss mi gente... se que los deje con integra (los que leyeron) quien era la admiradora secreta de Masaru lo quieren saber pues... se los diré muy pronto... creo que aproximadamente en dos chapters mas (Este chapter no cuenta)si lo se soy malvada MUAJAJAJA... ya para de tanta risa... Este fic. esta hecho de humor Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... que lo disfruten.

* * *

_**Chapter-9:Vieja amiga, nuevos compañeros y un churrito.**_

* * *

Al salir de la escuela, todos fueron al laboratorio, ya que tenían que saber algo acerca de su súper poderes, y eso les daba mucha curiosidad, al entrar al laboratorio vieron a una pequeña conocida:

**Los tres:¿¡Achal!?-**dijieron sorprendidos al ver una chica de la edad de Ken, cabello café obscuro, ojos grises y piel morena, sentada junto a Ken haciendo la tarea.

**Achal:Amigos Him, pensé que no los volvería a ver desde que Kojiro tuvo que...-**no pudo terminar ya que fue silenciada por el mismo Kojiro, mientras los otros dos miraban arriba y abajo la ropa de Achal, ella llevaba una playera rosa con mangas hasta los codos, un pantalón blanco casi a los tobillos y unas sandalias.

**Masaru:Traes ropa normal**

**Miyako:¿Que no tienes ropa así de bonita donde vienes?-**pregunto curiosa, por la apariencia de la niña que tenia el cabello corto hasta los hombros.

**Achal:De donde vengo es de Bombay, a las mujeres comprometidas no nos dejan usar...**

**Ken¿¡COMPROMETIDA!?-**grito de sorpresa y algo en el fondo tenia ganas de llorar.

**Las tres:¿¡Tu estabas comprometida!?-**gritaron las tres de sorpresa y dejando sordos a 3 chicos a su lado.

**Achal:Si como oyeron, estaba comprometida, en India las mujeres se casan a una edad muy joven, mi padre era un hombre muy avarisioso, y un día un anciano llego a promenerle a mi padre que me casara con él, como llevábamos una vida en la pobreza el accedió, solo para que no me faltara comida en la casa, esa misma noche llegaron ustedes... Y por cierto ¿Donde esta Sahara?-**pregunto la niña alzando la mirada para ver si podía encontrar a la niña.

**Masaru:Esta en casa enferma, por lo menos se alegró que no iba a ir a la escuela...**

**Makoto:Y el simio la esta cuidando...**

**Kojiro:Me preguntó ¿Que hará en esta momento, esa pequeña demonio?-**se pregunto para si mismo.

* * *

_**-En casa de los Him-**_

**Sahara:Mojo, YA ME TOCA EL MEDICAMENTO, DAMELO-**grito una niña en su cama, con un termómetro y una bolsa de hielo.

**Mojo:No lo haré niña del mal, no quiero hacerlo, juntarte con los Him, te hace actuar peor que ellos-**protestó el simio.

**Sahara:EL MEDICAMENTO, DIJE-**grito la niña en tono molesto, al fin el simio apareció, con vestido de enfermera, con maquillaje y una bandeja de un jarabe para la tos.

**Mojo: BIEN NINA, Traiga TU condenado drogas **grito molesto.

**Sahara:USA LA VOZ-**grito mas molesta que el.

**Mojo:**con gota anime**-Muy bien niñita linda, es hora de tu medicamento para aliviar esa horrible voz-**dijo imitando la voz de chica.

* * *

_**-En el laboratorio-**_

**Achal:De seguro ya me lo imagino... Bueno llegaron, les dimos hospedaje, nos hicimos grandes amigos, ellos arreglaron mi embrollo, Kojiro me propuso "matrimonio", haciendo que yo tuviera dos comprometidos, el huyo de mi, haciendo que eso llevara a la deshonor de mi familia, haciendo que mi padre recapacitara, nos mudamos aqui-**dijo muy calmada, pero dejando a cuatro personas muy sorprendidas.

**Kaoru:¿Como que Kojiro te propuso "matrimonio"?-**preguntó, haciendo los dedos en comillas.

**Makoto:La única manera de romper un compromiso arreglado, es que si otro pide matrimonio, en este caso si algún novio huye se le considera a la mujer no casada y que no se pueda casar...**

**Kojiro:Lo hice solo para ayudar a Achal...**

**Masaru:Aunque fue muy divertida la parte cuando...-**no pudo terminar, porque Kojiro le tapó la boca.

**Momoko:QUITALE LAS MANOS EN LA BOCA A MASARU...-**grito con furia y Kojiro abedecio**-Continúa, por favor-**dijo con dulzura a Masaru.

**Masaru:El se dizfraso de mujer, para salir de la ciudad-**hubo un gran silencio y después unas carcajadas muy grandes.

**Ken:Entonces Achal...-**dijo nervioso, pero fue interrumpido.

**Achal:Oh por Ala, ya es tarde me tengo que ir-**dijo mirando su reloj de pulsera, agarro sus libros y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla a Ken, dejando sonrojado a alguien**-Adios Ken, adiós amigos Him-**dijo y salio de ahí.

**Makoto:Entonces Achal y tu son novios-**dijo pícaramente.

**Ken:No, no ella no es mi novia, solo somos amigos-**dijo ultra-sonrojado.

**Masaru:El que se sonroja pierde, Y ACABAS DE PERDER DOS VECES-**grito lo ultimo en tono burlesco.

**Momoko:Masaru tiene razón, nuestro amigo esta creciendo, Ternurita :3-**dijo dulcemente con ojos de corazón.

**Ken:Bueno si me gusta, pero no se como verla al contarme esa historia, aunque si ella me la contó, es porque sabe que ustedes confían en mi ella también confía en mi-**ellos asistieron en idioma árabe**-Tomare eso como un sí-**dijo muy contento y se fue a buscar a Achal.

**Prof. Utonio:Mi pequeño Ken esta creciendo y se va a volver un hombre-**dijo chillando de emoción.

**Masaru:¿Cuando llego usted aquí?**

**Prof. Utonio:Desde que Achal contó su historia, es una niña digna de mi muchacho-**dijo aun sollozando, se limpio las lágrimas con un pañuelo**-Bien, puedo hacerles unas pruebas, antes de que integren...**

**Los seis:¿¡INTEGRAR?!-**gritaron confundidos.

**Prof. Utonio:No soy ingenuo, ustedes detuviero a un robot de aplastar, el salón de Videojuegos, lleno de gente...**

**Masaru: Eso ... Aun que son malos ...**

**Prof. Utonio: 6 rescatados NIÑAS exploradores de perder en el bosque profundo de Holanda ...**

**Makoto:Queríamos galletas... y eso no significa nada...**

**Prof. Utonio:Salvaron a personas en un edificio en llamas en San Fransisco...**

**Kojiro:Nos hospedamos ahi... estaban nuestras cosas...**

**Prof. Utonio:Y que tal esa vez que detuvieron un tren de chocar, en Irlanda... Salvaron a Achal de casarse... y sobre todo, ayudaron a una huérfana de encontrar un hogar-**dijo ya finalizando la conversación.

**Los tres:¡NOS HEMOS VUELTO UNOS BUENITOS!-**gritaron de terror, aunque eso era casi imposible ellos tenían rayos Z negros, pero no eran la misma clase que todos.

Se oyó un estruendo, provenía del laboratorio, todos fueron a checar ¿que había pasado?, y lo que se encuentran es a Puchi con un churrito en la boca y otro en el suelo temblando con un liquido morado:

**Prof. Utonio:¡CUBRANSE!-**grito y todos lo hicieron, el churrito se convirtió en un monstruo, salio del laboratorio, cada paso que daba se volvía mas grande, los seis no lo dudaron, se transformaron y partieron vuelo, para atacar al churrito mutante.

**Kojiro:¿Tienes un plan Brick?-**pregunto a lo lejos, aun que la respuesta se la dio en pocos segundos, sin decir una palabra, Brick y Bombón fueron al churrito y le dieron una mordida, pero sorpresa sabia horrendo.

**Bombón:**suena su cinturón y lo contesta, era el profesor y todos se hacen bola**-¿Que pasa profesor?**

**Prof. Utonio:La sustancia que le cayo al churro, era un nuevo antibiótico que andaba experimentando, para las futuras peleas, este antibiótico da una gran resistencia y al parecer no se lo pueden comer, ya que combinado con el azúcar, hizo que fuera asqueroso-**dijo con voz seria y firme.

Intentaron de todo, pero era en vano, entonces Boomer tuvo una idea, desde hace unas cuantas semanas antes que regresaran a Nueva Saltadilla, Otis le pregunto que podían hacer si sus poderes se juntaran, así que le dijo a Butch que lanzara un ataque, Butch lo hizo, después Boomer lo combinó, al fin el churro salio volando, llegaron victoriosos al laboratorio, pero el profesor tenia una expresión no tan contento:

**Bellota:¿Que le sucede al profesor?-**pregunto sin darle importancia.

**Prof. Utonio:Los Rodwyruff Boys Z, el poder de sus armas combinadas, hizo que el churro llegara al espacio...**

**Boomer:Wow!... ESO ES GENIAL-**grito de emoción y chocando los cinco con sus hermanos.

**Prof. Utonio:No, no es genial-**todos voltearon al ver la expresión seria**-El churro llego al espacio, choco con el ice-berg con el a prisionamos a ÉL, y ahora se dirige aquí, le avise al alcalde que evacuen la ciudad, tienen que volver a enfrentarse con ÉL-**hubo un gran silencio, después una discusión entre los Rrbz y las Ppgz, y ella ya no querían verlos ni en foto.

* * *

(Aclaración:Para que contarles lo que paso, los que lean mi fic. "No se sabe que esperar" si lo se no soy tan creativa... bueno bla bla bla viaje en el tiempo... bla bla bla son sus hijas... bla bla bla sus hijas pelean con Him... bla bla bla lavar baños APUESTA... AQUI NOS QUEDAMOS)

Los chicos besaron a las chicas, sin pedir consentimiento, después de ese apasionado beso.

**Ken:**toseo para que lo notaran**-Les tengo que borrar la memoria, para que no sufran cambios en su vida y en la de sus hijas-**dijo con voz seria, las chicas se miraron confundidas.

**Las tres:¿¡Hijas!?**

**Brick:Si Bombón, la chica de gorra roja es nuestra hija, que muy pronto se volverá tan bella como la madre-**le sostuvo las manos a Bombón, haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

**Boomer:La chica pecosa, es nuestra niña, es una chica muy dulce y muy linda como la misma madre-**dijo en la misma posición que la de Bombón y Brick.

**Butch:Y la pelinegra, es nuestra niña, se que se parece mucho a mi, pero tiene los mismos ojos encantadores que tu, el mismo carácter que el tuyo, y eso hace que sea una chica fuerte y determinada, pero a la vez delicada-**pero como el es mas atravido, le agarro la cadera.

**Ken:Pero aun así les tengo que borrar la memoria de todo lo ocurrido...**

**Boomer:Entonces no recordaran que las besamos-**dijo con aire melancólico.

**Bucht:Pero, a mi me puedes dejar de lo de lavar el baño...**

**Bellota:Aunque sea eso-**dijo en tono de autoridad.

**Ken:Bien-**saca como un aparato parecido a una pluma(Hombres de Negro), lanza una puntito rojo y ya nada.

* * *

Semanas después, los Rrbz son los nuevos compañeros de las Ppgz, en cuestión del crimen, falta muy poco para la "Guerra de Bandas" que seria a finales de noviembre, al llegar al laboratorio, Momoko trae una memoria, que fue para un proyecto de Ciencias, pero en fin, recordó que tenía un vídeo:

**Momoko:Muchachos, esta es la persona en la que se enfrentarán en 2 semanas **_The Mystery Singer_**-**al decir eso en tono misterioso y curioso, puso la memoria en la TV.

En la TV se veía mucho humo, después apareció una silueta, era la de una persona, pero una en específico, la de "_The Mystery Singer" _llevabla una chaqueta café hasta los pies, un sombrero café y unos lentes de sol. No se veía como una rokera atrevida, pero cuando empieza la musica, se saca la cchaqueta, los lentes y el sombrero, y deja al descubierto, una playera rasgada color morado y deja al mirar su ombligo, unos jeans ajustados, unos converse color negro, unos guantes medios negros de hilos hasta los codos, su cabello largo que cubría su espalda,se podía decir que era mas o menos igual que el de Momoko, solo que no dejaba al descubierto sus orejas, ya que las escondía dos mechones de cabello adelante, su cabello esta de color rojo, verde fuerte, blanco, morado y azul fuerte sus extenciones, y su cabello real era de color café obscuro, sus ojos eran de igual de azules como el mismo cielo, también una guitarra con todas las banderas del mundo, empezó a cantar, su voz era muy afinada, hasta parecía que podía ser la voz de ella sino la un ángel, la canción se llama "Girlfriend" que ella misma compuso (Avril Lavigne). Masaru se le quedo viendo, mas que el resto de sus hermanos, había algo muy familiar en esa persona que sentía que la conocía o la había visto.

* * *

Vivis: Me dio flojera

Vero:Yo quería seguir y darles el recuerdo de Masaru con esa persona y contestar sus reviews, pero...

Vivis:Fuimos una fiesta el Sábado, nos desvelamos, y el Domingo quería estar todo el día en la cama...

Vero:Nos hicieron despertarnos temprano, imaginance nos recogieron casi a la 1 y nos despertaron casi a las 7...

Vivis:Y queríamos terminar...

Vero y Vivis:DEJEN REVIEWS XD


	10. Guerra de Bandas

No se sabe que esperar comienzo.

Holiguiiss mi gente... emoción:es el sentimiento que posiblemente experimentarán en este chapter... porque simples palabras "Guerra de Bandas"... Chan chaan chaaan... aquí aparece por primera vez "The Mystery Singer" enfrentándose contra "The Black Hobos"... Hagan sus apuestas damos y caballeras... Kaoru y Kojiro ya apostaron... así que ellos no cuentan... conste les dije que la identidad de "The Mystery Singer" se revelaría en 12° chapter... así que aquí no revela su identidad... Este fic. esta hecho con humor Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... que lo disfruten :'D

* * *

_**Capítulo 10: La Guerra de las Bandas**_

* * *

**Momoko, Kojiro y Makoto:MASARUUU-**gritaron los tres con mucha fuerza, para que saliera del transe que le provoco al ver el vídeo.

**Masaru:Ah? Que pasa?-**pregunto distraído(me dio flojera completar los signos de pregunta .-.).

**Kojiro:Vaya, vaya hermano, al parecer Masaru esta enamorado de **_**"The Mystery Singer"-**_le dijo a Makoto que soltó una risa y Momoko con una venita en la cabeza.

**Masaru:Que!? NO ES CIERTO-**grito sonrojándose más de la cuenta.

**Makoto:Como le dijiste a Ken una vez, el que se sonroja pierde, Y PERDISTE, PERO CUATRO VECES-**dijo burlándose, también provocando risas en Kojiro.

**Masaru:Solo la miraba, para ver sus puntos débiles y ganar el concurso-**dijo con voz de líder e intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

**Kojiro:Y dime líder, Cuales son los puntos débiles de **_**"The Mystery Singer"**_**?-**pregunto en tono burlesco.

**Masaru:No las encontre, creo que debo de ver otra vez el video-**pero antes que tomara el control remoto, Momoko lo agarro, y lo arrojo por la ventana, después quito la memoria del televisor y se lo comió ruidosamente y luego escupió los restos de la pobre memoria**-Por que hicistes eso?!-**pregunto muy enojado.

**Momoko:Mirar mucha televisión hace daño-**dijo sin mirarlo y se fue, sin decir mas.

**Makoto:Dejala esta c-e-l-o-s-a que te guste otra chica, y que no sea ella-**dijo demasiado relajado.

**Kojiro:**se le refresco la mente**-Oye eso me recuerda a Otis... nos dijo que hiciéramos eso...**

**Masaru:**reacciona y le sigue la corriente a su hermano**-Es cierto y en total... Kojiro tuvo 132... Tu tuviste 130... y yo 131... pero lo que nos dijo el Dr. Ives... te da a ti 133... así que tu ganaste...**

**Kojiro:Y ya sabes cual es el premio mi queridisimo hermanito...**

**Makoto:No, no no, NO VOY HACER ESO-**dijo muy molesto, sepa en que momento llegaron afuera, caminaron y llegaron a su casa.

**Sahara:Por que tanto pleito, que yo no provoque?-**dijo haciendo un puchero.

**Kojiro y Masaru:Este chiquillo travieso, no quiere hacer lo que le prometió a Otis-**dijieron en coro.

**Sahara:Aguarden es lo que le prometieron a Otis-**dijo con ojos brillos, miro al emo y el de lentes, ellos asistieron.

**Makoto: No ...**

**Los tres:Lo prometiste y se lo prometiste a Otis-**asistieron los tres con los ojos cerrados, al fin Makoto se rindió y asistió con la cabeza, Sahara fue con la cámara y volvió y empezó a grabar.

Kojiro y Masaru:

_Porque eres el más mujeriego_

_Porque eres el más mujeriego_

Le ponen un sombrero a Makoto con la leyenda "El mujeriego más grande de la historia"

_Has tenido 133 novias en total_

_Por todo el mundo_

_Eres un Don Juan_

_Y sabemos que no rima nada_

_Perooo ..._

_Porque eres el mas mujeriego_

_Porque eres el mas mujeriego_

_DE LOS TRES TU HAS SIDO Y NADIE LO PUEDE CAMBIAR_

Suenan unas espanta-sugras(así se llama en mi país, pregunta ¿Como se llaman en tu país?) cae rendidos y terminar de grabar, y suenan enormes carcajadas.

**Makoto:Yuju... ya podemos ensayar-**dijo en tono de vergüenza y quitándose ese sombrero ridículo(ese sombreo me lo imagino como una mano, haciendo el numero 1, de color amarillo).

* * *

Pasaron semanas, ya llego el anhelado momento, era Viernes, pero no cualquier Viernes, ese Viernes todos los alumnos de la preparatoria volvía a la escuela a las 7:00 de la noche, porque el motivo, simple cada año en esa fecha se presentaba el deseo, ese deseo de todo chico que asistía a esa preparatoria, ver a _"The Mystery Singer"_sienten el deseo de besar sin parar y de acariciar todo su cuerpo, y hacer el inmenso honor de cumplir con el deseo(que pervertida sone... acabo de leer Toxic de Jek Scarlet... se los juró me andaba mordiendo los labios *-*)los alumnos siempre querían saber de su identidad... pero sus intentos eran en vano(ojo:traen la misma ropa del chapter 2 me dio flojera*w*) estaban preparándose.

**Makoto:Oye...-**fue interrumpido, al ver una silueta negra acercándose a ellos, tenia el cabello café obscuro con extensiones de color rojo, azul marino, verde metálico y negros, llevaba guantes medios negros de cuero, traía una playera que dejaba al descubiertos sus hombros ( y algo del brasier negro) color morado con letras metálicas "ROCK!'' y su señal, le dejaba al descubierto el ombligo, un pantalón de cadenas y roto, junto con unas botas negras.

**The Mystery Singer:Hola "The Black Hobos"-**dijo con voz seductora y de desafío, Masaru decía en su mente "Que no se me pare, por favor que no se me pare" (Queee! es mi mente pervertida)

**The Black Hobos:Hola "The Mystery Singer"-**dijieron con voz de desafío, pero no ganaron con las miradas, ya que sus ojos pintados de negro, sus iris eran tan azules como el cielo y eran aterradores.

**The Mystery Singer:¿Quien es el líder? De esta puta banda-**dijo en tono de mala.

**Kojiro:Mira quien habla-**susurro provocando risitas a Makoto.

**TMS:Como digas no te voy a quitar a tus chicos gay y tu para de reír risitos de oro-**dijo con poco molesta señalando a Kojiro y Makoto, ellos solo fruncieron el ceño**-Contesten...**

**Masaru:So****y yo...**

**TMS:Bien un lindo pelirrojo, escucha rojito-**le quitó los lentes**-Mi terreno, mis Reglas-**dijo en desafio y se llevo sus lentes, sin decir nada ya que seguía su turno.

**Kojiro:¿A quien mas se le paro?-**pregunto con la mano alzada, sus hermanos también la levantaron(podrán ser buenos, pero esa chica mala le enchina la piel :3) junto con uno que toca el violín, otro del saxofón, todos los concursantes levantaron la mano(Ok todos son varones, menos ella).

Después de media hora de estar medio ciego(pobre Masaru, que bueno que Otis lo ayudo a tocar la guitarra eléctrica a ciegas), ahora era el turno de la banda, muchas chicas gritaban por la presencia de los Him, solo una abucheaba(fue la que apostó... ya saben)Makoto batería, Kojiro bajo y Masaru guitarra eléctrica(les dejo de tarea quien es la banda de la canción) empiezan a tocar:

Masaru:

_I belive a _self-assertion

Destiny por slight diversion

Now it seems

I got muy head on straight

I'm a freak, an apperitian

Seems I've made the right decision

Try to turn back now, it might be too late

And it's off to the morning and back again

Same old day, Same situation

The happiness es back as if to say...

**The Black Hobos (Coro):**

I want to stay home today

(Don't want to go out)

If anyone comes to play

(Gonna get throwm out)

I want to stay home today

(Don't want no company, no way)

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

_Masaru(Los paréntesis las canta Kojiro o Makoto)._

A simple life's muy cup of tea

I don't need nobody but me

What I wouldn't give to be left alone

I want to be a millonaire someday

And know what it feels like to give it away

Watch me match to beat of muy own drum

And it's OVER and OVER and OVER again

Same old day, Same situation

The happiness es back as if to say...

**TBH (Coro):**

**(Paro instrumental)**

Rain, rain every day

Everyone would justo stay away now

Come another day

Come another day

_(Paro instrumental)_

I want to stay home today(x3),

Stay Home, Stay Home

...

I want to stay home today

(Don't want to go out)

If anyone comes to play

(Gonna get throwm out)

I want to stay home today

(Don't want no company, no way)

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

(x2)

Terminaron de cantar, las chicas enloquecian, no lo podían creer lo genial que eran, después hubo un momento de silencio, había llegado el juez:

**Juez:Bien, aquí están los resultados, y la banda o solista que gano fue... Theeee Black Hobos-**gritos desenfrenados(de chicas) invadieron el silencio, "The Black Hobos" gritaba como si su equipo ganara el partido, obivo que Masaru se desubico un poco(obvio ella tenia sus lentes) el sostuvo el trofeo en sus manos y sus hermanos lo ayudaron a sostenerlo lo mas arriba posible**-CHICOS Y CHICAS THEEE BLAACKK HOOBOOOS-**grito y todos aplaudiero(menos una chica).

* * *

Ya después de toda la función, tras bambalinas los chicos recogían los instrumentos:

**TMS:Buen tono, novatos-**dijo sin interés, pero luego dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios.

**Kojiro:Mira quien habla, el SEGUNDO LUGAR PERDEDORA-**grito lo último en tono burlesco.

**TMS:Como digas gay, creo que esto te pertenece-**dijo tímidamente con los lentes en la mano, sin darse cuenta cierto risitos de oro, la estaba grabando con el celular.

**Masaru:Gracias, pero...¿Por que me los devuelves?, pensé que eras mala-**dijo poniéndose los lentes.

**TMS:Solo te equivocaste de palabra-**dijo con toda tranquilidad, y las manos de ellas acorralaron su cuello, y en un movimiento rápido, sus labios llegaron a los suyos, quien diría "The Mystery Singer" le acababa de robar un beso a Masaru Him, al fin se aparta, por falta de respiración**-Preferio el termino, traviesa-**le dio un pequeño golpe de amigos en el hombro**-Adiós rojito, nos veremos después-**dijo sin interés, poniéndose la mochila y con la mano su guitarra, solo lo voltio a ver y le guiño el ojo, al bajar las cuatro escalones, se encontraba un trio que se tropezó con ella**-Apartense Idiotas, OYE ROJIT... DIGO THE BLACK HOBOS TIENEN ADMIRADORAS-**primero molesta y luego grito lo ultimo, y se fue antes que el cierto trio les preguntara ¿Quien era? se había ido como un fantasma.

**Masaru:Creo que el rumor que ella es un fantasma, sea falso-**dijo un poco rojo.

**Makoto:Creo que si... ¿admiradoras dijo?-**dijo extraño, ya que casi todo el mundo se había ido a su casa.

**Masaru:No lo son-**dijo al ver el trio que eran Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru, bajaron los escalones y se dirigieron a ellas.

**Momoko y Miyako:Estuvieron ESTUPENDOS-**gritaron de emoción.

**Kaoru:Como sea-**dijo sin interés.

**Kojiro:A las 6:00 te recojo, dulzura-**dijo seductoramente, acariciándole el mentón a Kaoru, luego lo soltó y se fue con sus hermanos.

**Momoko:¿De que hablan?-**pregunto pícaramente viendo a su amiga sonrojada.

**Miyako:Sii, Cuenta nos somos tus amigas-**dijo con feliz ingenuidad.

**Kaoru:Bien, hace unas cuantas semanas aposté con él, de quien ganaría la "Guerra de Bandas", el apostó por su banda y yo por "The Mystery Singer"...**

**Momoko: No me digas que apostaste tu poster autografiado por él Chicharito ...**

**Kaoru: No, si yo ganara seria mi esclavo por 2 semanas ...**

**Miyako: Y ¿Si el ganara?**

**Kaoru:Yo tendría una cita con él, este Sábado-**dijo un poco roja, hubo un gran silencio, pero fue invadido rápidamente.

**Momoko y Miyako:NOSOTRAS TE...-**gritaron de emoción, pero fueron interrumpidas.

**Kaoru:Nada de eso, no me van a ayudar en esto, no después de lo que paso en aquella cita a ciegas...**

**Miyako:Si, pobre chico, en su pantalón se le metió la langosta viva...**

**Momoko:Pero te...**

**Kaoru:Ni pensarlo, Adiós-**se fue sin decir ninguna palabra más.

* * *

Vivis: ¿Reviews?

Vero:Primero, del porque sonamos muy pervertidas...

Vivis:Cierto, cierto, bueno resulta que después de tomar 3aguas de jamaica y un café guormet latte en la tarde, nos hace perder la cabeza, mas después de leer eso...

Vero:Nuestra madre fue a Tepic, para comprar la tela del vestido de 15...

Vivis:Si compra tela del color que no pedí, se cancela la fiesta o vamos a Parisina o Moda Telas, por las telas...

Vero y Vivis:DEJEN REVIEWS Y MOMENTO DE CONTESTAR REVIEWS.

* * *

**blossybrick11:****No te preocupes chica, yo te entiendo, puedes seguir leyendo todo lo que gustes... gracias por el review.**

**Una-demente-suelta:****No es Avril Lavigne... bueno espero que no me mates por esto... no es mi culpa... FUE EL CAFÉ, LAS 3AGUAS DE JAMAICA Y LEER ESE FIC...gracias por el review.**


	11. La cita de los rudos

No se sabe que esperar comienzo.

Holiguiiss mi gente... cita:reunión de dos personas para buscar intereses entre si... algo que verán aquí.. conocen mas de conocimiento en mis fics. que en la puta prisión (escuela), pero no es para que la dejen... cita... el titulo es un poco extraño lo se U_U... pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa... estamos en el 11° chapter... el que sigue ya tu sabe(tengo un pitbull de peluche que esta bien hermoso i*w*i)... Este fic. esta hecho de humor Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... que lo disfruten *-*

* * *

_**Chapter-11:La cita de los rudos**_

* * *

Sábado, la recarnacion de el ave Félix, que nace, muere y vuelve a nacer, pero esto no seria el caso de nuestra chica peli-negra. Se encontraba admirando el cielo esperando que el día se detuviera y no tener que salir con su dolor de muelas Butch/Kojiro (yo creo que un dolor de muelas es mas grande que de cabeza). Estaba tan concentrada en eso que no se dio cuenta que un intruso estaba en su habitación:

**X:Hija, ¿Te encuentras bien?-**pregunto preocupada con una voz dulce.

**Kaoru:No, ¿Te puedo contar algo, mamá?-**pregunto voltiando a ver a su mamá.

**Mamá de Kaoru:Si hija-**dijo asistiendo con los ojos cerrados, sentándose al lado de su hija, su hija empezó ha hablar sobre la apusta**-Bueno... en estos casos, si el muchacho se sobrepasa contigo, golpealo brutalmente con tu hermosa rodilla, hasta el punto en que la cara le sangre-**dijo dulcemente(que es mi mamá).

**Kaoru:Tal vez el Idiota de Kojiro si se lo merezca antes de la cita...**

**Mamá de Kaoru:Es Kojiro, ¿el muchacho que nos contó esas historias la otra tarde?-**asiste Kaoru**-Tienes que arreglarte, no falta mucho para que llegue, y no quiero que tomes el consejo que te acabo de dar-**dijo apurando a su hija.

**Kaoru:Pero ... mam ...**

**Mamá de Kaoru:Nada de peros, Kaoru Matsubara-**dijo molesta empujando a su hija a la regadera.

* * *

**Sahara:Gol!... Goooooool de Río de Janeiro! Paguen Idiotas-**dijo la niña señalando su mano, Makoto y Masaru se resignaron furiosos, cada quien le dio $300 pesos**-Ten Kojiro, espero que esto pague nuestra deuda-**dijo dándole los $1000 pesos a su hermano (Masaru le debía muchas a Sahara).

**Masaru:¿¡POR QUE LE DAS DINERO A ÉL!?-**grita furioso.

**Kojiro:¿Que les importa?-**dijo molesto y se marcho sin más.

**Makoto:Bueno... Sigamos viendo el partido-**dijo el rubio sin darle importancia, siguieron viendo el partido, hasta que sonó el timbre, se dirigió a la puerta molesto y la abrio**-KOJIRO, TE DIJE QUE NO DEJARAS LAS LLAVES EN LA CASA-**dijo molesto cerrando los ojos.

**Momoko: No Somos Kojiro-** DIJO confundida.

**Masaru:Oye... ¿Aun queda queso en aerosol?-**preguntó sin mirar la puerta abierta.

**Miyako:¿Nos dejan pasar?-**pregunto llamando la atención, después voltio la mirada muy sonrojada y Momoko la imito**-Lindos Boxers-**dijo nerviosa, los muchachos estaban en playera, pero en boxers(Una vez me paso, me confundieron por un vendedor, y para variar era la casa de un compañero).

**Makoto:Permite nos un momento-**dijo, se oyeron ruidos de caricatura(el típico gato:3), se vuelve a abrir la puerta, pero ahora ya traían pantalón**-Ya pueden pasar-**dijo dulcemente.

**Sahara:Otro Goool!... Ya encontré el... queso, se que son amigos, PERO NO SE INTERPONGAN CONTRA MI Y LA TELEVISION DE DEPORTES, NO LE VOY A CAMBIAR A SU SHOWSITO DE MODA-**grito abrazando la tele, y llevando a su boca el aerosol de queso, llevaba una playera muy grande de la bandera de Brasil, le quedaba muy grande que asimilaba un vestido.

**Momoko:No venimos a eso, ¿Donde esta Kojiro?-**pregunta buscándolo con la mirada.

**Masaru:Si solo vienen a eso, no esta Adios-**dijo empujándolas y cerrando la puerta, se volvió a tocar el timbre y abrió**-¿Que?-**otra vez con boxers que era de distintas banderas del mundo.

**Momoko:No te pondrás otra vez los pantalones-**dijo sonrojada.

**Masaru:Es mi casa, y yo se como comportarme si hay visita ¿Que quieren?-**entran las dos.

**Makoto:¿Me tendré que poner otra vez el pantalón?-**pregunto sin animo.

**Masaru:No-**susurro de victoria de el y vuelve a concentrarse en el partido de fútbol**-¿Que es lo que quieren?-**al decir eso, Miyako agarro el control remoto y apago la tele.

**Makoto:¿¡Por que lo apagan!? SEGUIA LA LIGA FEMENIL-**grito llorando.

**Miyako:Pues tu muy mal-**dijo molesta (celosa)**-Kojiro tiene una cita con Kaoru-**dijo muy tranquila.

**Masaru y Makoto:¿¡QUE!?**

**Sahara:Es cierto-**todos miraron a la pequeña**-¿Por que creen que limpiaba mi cuarto y aseo el recipiente de "Lengua de Unicornio"?-**al decir eso, aparece en su cabello la mascota, haciendo que Momoko y Miyako abrazaran a Masaru y Makoto del susto.

**Masaru:"Lengua de Unicornio" estaba contigo todo este tiempo... Bien, Les ayudaremos a encontrar a Kojiro y Kaoru-**dijo poniéndose el pantalón, al igual que Makoto.

**Sahara:Bien ustedes vallanse, yo me quedo aquí para ver el partido de la liga femenil-**dijo muy contenta, intristeciendo a los muchachos siendo jalados por las chicas.

* * *

**Kojiro:Espero que no se haya arrepentido-**dijo para si mismo, sentado en una silla del cine(de esos estaciones de comida), con un pantalón negro, playera verde fuerte, unas botas de invierno(finales de Noviembre, mañana seria Diciembre) y su inseparable chaqueta negra.

**X:Eso es lo que quería, pero mi mamá me dijo que hay que cumplir con los tratos-**dijo una voz a su espalda, el voltio, y vio algo que le llamo mucho la atención.

**Kojiro: K-Kaoru-**Nervioso.

**Kaoru:¿Que es lo que miras tanto?-**pregunto molesta, llevaba una Falda de color negra con cadenas, unas medias de hilos negros, botas cafés de invierno hasta la rodilla, una playera verde pálido de mangas largas y su pelo casi peinado.

**Kojiro:Nada, solo que andas muy linda-**dijo seductoramente, provocando un sonrojo a Kaoru**-Te trage de esto-**dijo sacando de su chaqueta una violeta en perfecto estado.

**Kaoru:Bueno dejemonos de cursilerías... vamos a ver Guerra Z-**al decir eso Kojiro sonrió de lado y fueron a ver la pelicula(Aclaración:No fue a recogerla, porque no quería que la viera con falda antes, así que le llamo XP).

* * *

**Kojiro:Es película estuvo... Fenomenal-**grito de emoción.

**Kaoru:¿No sentiste que unos pares de ojos te veían?**

**Kojiro: Si**

**Kaoru: Tengo hambre ...**

**Kojiro:Abrieron un restaurante de sushi cerca de aquí...**

**Kaoru:Y que tanto esperamos-**agarro la mano de el y se dirigieron a toda prisa al Paper-Rose.

* * *

**Masaru:Los perdimos, te dije que no debíamos de esperar a las chicas mientras iban al baño-**le dijo furioso a Makoto.

**Makoto:Pues... Vamos a buscarlos**

**Momoko y Miyako:Vamos**

* * *

**Kaoru:**risa incontralable junto con Kojiro**-Entonces a Otis le ocurrió eso, pobre-**dijo ya limpiándose las lágrimas de risa.

**TMS:¿Que desean ordenar?-**pregunto, como leyero TMS trabajaba en ese restaurante japonés, pero no la reconocieron ya que no llevaba su típico maquillaje tipo mascara negra, su pelo en una cebolla con flores, un traje japones de color morado hasta la rodilla sin mangas y unos converse de color negro.

**Kaoru:¿Te conocemos?-**pregunto mirándola de pies a cabeza, TMS levanto la mirada con una sonrisa de gusto.

**Kojiro:Si... te dicen Chica Iceberg ¿verdad?-**cae para tras ella.

**TMS:Me lo suponía nadie en la escuela sabe mi nombre-**dijo con una gota anime**-**_**Por lo menos nadie sabe que soy The Mystery Singer, eso es un alivio**_

**Kaoru:¿Entonces como te llamas?-**ella señalo su traje que tenia bordado su nombre en dorado**espera, tabien vas en mi clase de...**

**Kojiro:¿De que clase están hablando?**

**Kaoru:De nada-**le guiño el ojo a TMS, y ella lo comprendio**-Yo quiero un rollo California-**dándole el menú.

**Kojiro: yo igual ...**

**X:EH! NOVATA, VEN PARA ACA-**grito un hombre en su mesa.

**TMS:Así, no me pueden llamar por mi nombre ya que soy nueva, y la política es que me llamen por "Novata" en la primera semana-**se dirigió a la otra mesa**-**_**Ahora ya se como se siente que te digan "Novata"-**_pensó, y luego volvió con sus ordenes**-Aquí tienen, que tengan un buen provecho... ¿Ocurre algo?-**pregunto al ver a Kojiro escupir el pedazo que comió.

**Kojiro: Esto es un Ascó-** furioso.

**Kaoru:Ni que tu podrías hacerlo mejor-**el solo asistió con los ojos cerrados, haciendo que su cita y la meseta se sorprendieran, en un dos por tres se puso una banda de cocinero de sushi y comenzó a cocinar en esas barras donde ven todo, hacia maniobras y trucos con el cuchillo y la comida, muchas chicas miraban a ese apuesto muchacho cocinero**-Aquí tiene una comida digna de mi Dulce Esmeralda-**dijo seductoramente dándole el sushi a Kaoru, muchas chicas se deceptionaron(es de Kaoru y solo de ella).

**Kaoru:Como digas Principito Verde-**desinteresada, agarro un pedazo de ese sushi, su mirada empezó a hacerse maravillada**-Es-te sushi... ES DE ENSUEÑO-**y empezó a comerlo aborazadamente.

Llegó un señor en traje antiguo, calvo y barba de la tarde, era el dueño del lugar, se dirigió a Kojiro y le suplico que trabajara en su establecimiento los Sábados, dijo que si lo hacia no solo ganaría dinero, sino también bonus extras para la escuela, por los empleados estudiantes (otra razón por la que TMS estaba ahí) no solo Kojiro accedió al trabajo, sino que también Kaoru. Luego de la larga platica, un obsequio de contratación, era un panda de peluche que se lo dieron a Kojiro:

**Kojiro:Ten, no creo podermelo que quedarmelo-**se lo dio a Kaoru, que ya se encontraban fueran del restaurante rumbo a casa de Kaoru.

**Kaoru:Es un bonito panda-**dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro y abrazando al panda, a esta acción hizo que se sonrojara el emo.

**Kojiro:No le vayas a decir nada sobre el trabajo-**poniéndose las manos en la nuca.

**Kaoru:Mis labios son una tumba...**

**Kojiro:No digas eso, tus labios pueden ser malos al expulsar insultos y amenazas que me hieren...**

**Kaoru:¿Y como los hago buenos si se puede saber?-**pregunto acercándose peligrosamente al emo, el solo se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza, ella se alejo**-Al demonio-**grito resignada, agarrando el cuello de la playera, y le dio un beso, que obvio Kojiro no se iba a quedar atrás, sus manos llegaron a sus piernas con medias de hilos, tocando con lentitud y enredándose entre los hilos, ella seguía saboriando sus labios pálidos, hasta que unas manos traviesas llegaron a tocar su trasero, se alejo del beso, su mano iba hacer la acción de una cachetada, pero una mano la detuvo**-Sueltame pervertido...**

**Kojiro: Estamos a mano-** serio.

**Kaoru: ¿A mano?**

**Kojiro:Mira donde tienes la otra mano-**ellos fueron a ver donde quedo esa mano, que se encontraba media mano dentro del pantalón de Kojiro(Dios a los dos los describo muy pervertidos :O).

**Kaoru:**sacá su mano del pantalón y se aleja de el con la cara roja de la vergüenza**-Lo siento-**mirando para otro lado.

**Kojiro:No te disculpes, eres ruda, grosera y al parecer pervertida...**

**Kaoru: Bueno de ...**

**Kojiro:Pero eres lista, grandiosa y sin decir lo bella que eres-**sonrojo de ambos, empezó hacer frío, el se quito la chaqueta y se la puso a ella, están otra vez cerca y esta vez no hubo perversidades, el con las manos en su cadera y ella rodeando su cuello, fue un divino beso largo y apasionado, y si fuera poco empezó a nevar(ya imaginanselo :3) se separaron por la falta de respiración**-¿Quieres ser mi novia?**

**Kaoru:Si, pero no quiero arruniar mi reputación...**

**Kojiro:Descuida, también te iba a decir eso, así que ¿a escondidas?**

**Kaoru:Si, mi Príncipe Verde-**burlonamente, pero también dulce.

**Kojiro:Si mi Dulce Esmeralda-**le tomo la mano y se fueron caminando.

* * *

Al inicio de la semana, en Lunes para ser precisa, dos hermanos se burlaban de un chico pelinaranja:

**Makoto y Kojiro: MASARU TIENE NOVIA, MASARU TIENE NOVIA ...**

**Masaru:Callanse dúo de pervertidos morbosos de mierda-**ya harto de escuchar las burlas, luego aparece otro trio conocido.

**Las tres:Hola**

**Kojiro: Hola Kaoru-** friendly, dandi un saludo un castigo.

**Kaoru: Hola Kojiro-** respondiendo al saludo.

**Momoko:¿Como les...**

**Kojiro:Solo somos buenos amigos, no como otros que espían una salida de amigos-**junto con Kaoru mirada asesina.

**Miyako:¿Como lo supieron que eran nosotros?-**pregunto solista se descubrieron.

**Kaoru:Lo acabas de admitir-**enojo y los cuatro temblando del miedo.

**Makoto:Si me permitan tengo que mostrar algo...-**se va con la Sra. Kanne, unos minutos después en la pantalla de presentación aparece un vídeo, pero no cualquiera era el vídeo donde TMS beso a Masaru, todos empezaron hacer burla.

**Sra. Kanne:Dejen de reír y vengan por su boleto, para ser el Santa secreto-**molesta enseñando el gorro navideño, todos pasaron.

**Momoko:¿Quien te toco, Masaru? A mi me toco a Sonia-**pregunto con una sonrisa.

**Masaru:¿De quien es ese nombre?-**dudoso mostrándole el papel a la chica rosa.

**Momoko:No lo se**

**Kojiro:Es de ella-**dijo señalando la chica que se sentaba a un lado de Makoto, tenia el cabello café obscuro, ojos celestes como el mismo cielo, pero con una mirada muy tímida y fría.

**Masaru:Tengo que conocerla, para no comprarle algo erróneo que no le guste, ya me ha pasado-**así se fue directo a su asiento, se puso un poco rojo, le récord a una persona**-Hola, me llamo Masaru Him-**dijo nervioso, con la mano para un saludo formal, ella solo se levanto de su asiento y le dedico una pequeña y tímida sonrisa, roburizando mas a nuestro chico de lentes.

**X(TMS):Hola me llamo...**

* * *

Vivis: ¿Comentarios?

Vero:Lamento el retraso, es solo que llegaron calificanciones y pues...

Vivis:Lo sentimos de verdad y tantas cosas en mi mente que solo puede subir este chapter...

Vero: Hermoso, pero tardado ...

Vero y Vivis:DEJEN REVIEWS

**paolaesh:****Bla bla bla, si que divertida cita... gracias por el review.**

**Una-demente-suelta:****Sabes con que lo hice... con los dedos y creatividad... porque es el mas mujeriego XD... gracias por el review.**

**Shinku kitsune:****Casi nadie se esperaba eso... bueno espero que esto te de una pista... ñeee mentira esto no es una plista XD... gracias por el review.**

**LOLA:****Eso es lo quería lograr que se murieran de risa por eso... gracias por tu review.**


	12. The Mystery Singer es

No se sabe que esperar comienzo.

Holiguiiss mi gente... espera:lo que nos estuviste dejando hacer por el puto suspenso desde la primera vez que mencione a TMS... Ja! de seguro no sabían como los hacia sentir... bueno aquí al fin sabrán quien es ella, porque es ella, porque esta enamorada de Masaru (los que saben por leer "La admiradora secreta de Masaru"... en fin no los dejo en espera... Este fic. esta hecho con humor Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... que lo disfruten :D

* * *

_**Capítulo-12: Los Singer es Misterio ...**_

* * *

**X(TMS):Hola me llamo Robin Brown-**le respondió el saludo y saco una sonrisa muy infantil.

**Masaru:¿No te he visto en algún lado?**

**Robin:Oye chico... Apenas sabes mi nombre y yo ya he estado más tiempo que tu, no te parece molesto, no saber los nombres de tus compañeros-**gesto irónico.

**Masaru:Tienes razón Rob, no debí de decir eso...-**fue interrumpido por la campana de la escuela, ella se fue sin decir nada, pero eso no iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, hací que la siguió a un lado de la escuela, que era uno de los más desolados y no se atrevían a ir ninguno**-**_**¿Por que ella se adentraría en los desolados verdes? ¿Quien se cree ella?-**_retumbaba eso en sus pensamientos, se escondió tras unos arbustos y pudo observar a aquella chica tocando el violín, sentada en el césped recargada en un árbol.

**Robin:**suspiro a comandose el chaleco(Ojo:Es cambio de estación así que el uniforme es un chaleco sin mangas negro y falda o pantalón negro) se paro de su lugar**-Rob no deberías hacer esto...-**hizo una pausa para morderse los labios**-En fin, nadie sabe de esto-**al decir eso se dirigió al árbol de enfrente, abrió una compuerta secreta que tenia en ese tronco, de ahí saco una guitarra eléctrica de apariencia de cristal y con letras cursivas RB.

_Robin(tocando la guitarra eléctrica):_

_(...)_

When it's you and me

We don't need no one to tell us who to be

We'll keep turning up the radio

Well it's you and I

Just put up a middle finger to the sky

Let them know we're still Rock 'N Roll

_(...)_

Masaru se había queda impresionado, ahora ya sabia quien era TMS era Robin, solo TMS sabia esa canción ya que la había tocando en el concurso, se dio media vuelta lentamente y camino, piso una ramita:

**Robin:Masaru Him, regresa en este mismo momento-**se puso tan blanco como la harina al oír mencionar su nombre fríamente, no tuvo remedio se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hasta la castaña**-Guarda mi secreto, como yo al tuyo, Brick-**al decir eso ultimo, al fin la miro la los ojos.

**Masaru:¿Que? ¿¡Brick!? No es ese líder de los Rodwyruff Boys Z, que de seguro es un chico muy apuesto y simpático...**

**Robin:A mi no me andes con mentiras Brick, se que tus hermanos son Boomer y Butch, y que tres de nuestras compañeras son las Powerpuff Girls Z-**cruzo de brazos, esa mirada hací que desemascaraba a cualquiera.

**Masaru:¿Como lo sabes?-**pregunto rendido, recostándose en el césped.

**Robin:**lo imito**-Como no recordar al muchacho simpático y muy apuesto que me salvo-**burlonamente, él se quedo callado mirandola, como ella contemplaba las nubes, entonces una imagen suya en el pasado lo aclaro todo.

* * *

_****Flash Back****_

_**Brick Masaru**_

Estamos a punto de partir de Nueva Saltadilla, cada quien llevaba una maleta con su respectivo color, yo iba a la a delantera como siempre guiándolos, no muy lejos de ahí pude ver a una chica de pantalón de mezclilla, playera naranja y vans blancos, en su espalda parecía llevar una guitarra, iba silbando, ¿Quien silba a las 11 de la noche? ¿Noche?, reaccione recuerdo que Mojo nos decía que los violadores y asesinos atacaban a esas horas, detrás de esa chica vi a tres personas, dos llevaban un cuchillo y el otro un arma de fuego, la chica los vio, y como lo se, porque empezó a correr, pero la acorralaron en un callejón, los dos hombres la agarraron de los brazos, pude ver que la chica era fuerte e intentaba safarce de ellos, pero el otro le dio una cachetada, no pude aguantar:

**: Boomer, Sostén esto por mi-**grite dándole mi maleta roja y volé veloz hasta el callejón.

**X: Di tus últimas palabras, el precio ...**

**Robin:**estaba muy lastimada y con herdidas**-Espero que te pudras en tu esquerosa alma, que de seguro esta hecho una mierda-**termino de decir eso y lo escupió cerca del ojo.

**X:Se me habla con más respecto, PERRA-**la iba abofetiar otra vez, ella esperaba el impacto, pero yo lo detuve.

**:Dejenda ir-**mis ojos les expraba temor para ellos, pero eso no significaría que no querían hechar pelea conmigo por haberles "Faltado al Respecto", primero derrote a la que le había abofetiado, dejaron a la chica tirada en un charco, les di igual a esos dos lo que se merecían, al ver como huían de lo asustados, me dirigía a donde tiraron la chica, le ofrecí mi mano, ella me miro a los ojos, ella los tenia tan azueles como el mismo cielo en verano, se incorporo rápidamente y me abrazo, en todo este tiempo, desde que nací, Mojo decía que las personas no cambia su forma de pensar de que eras malo y punto, se acabo no había continuación, sentí en mi hombro agua, voltie a ver la chica, ella se encontraba acurrucada en mi hombro, con los ojos empapados de agua**-¿Te encuentras bien?-**pregunte, pero que idiota soné, no tenia que ser amable se supone que soy uno de los malos.

**Robin:**se limpio los ojos y me dedico una sonrisa pequeña y tímida**-Gracias Brick-**al decir eso sentí que algo que me faltaba como un vaso vacío se había llenado con solo decir esa palabra "Gracias", tenia la necesidad de volver a abrazarla y sentir ese calor que me recorría en ese momento al decir eso, lo hice la volvía a abrazar ella también lo hizo.

**X:A www! pero si es la linda parejita, cosita-**de los momentos más felices que tuve, lo vuelve arruinar Butch, me aparte de la chica**-No se supone que deberíamos huir de Nueva Saltadilla y no hacerse el héroe por un chica-**esa voz me irritaba.

**:No solo andaba negociando-**mire a la chica y mis hermanos la acorralaron**-Bien, da nos todo el dinero que tengas y no te haremos daño-**fingui voz amenazante, no quería lastimar a la chica.

**Robin:Les doy 100 si me llevan a mi casa-**su voz era firme, pero con sincera sonrisa.

**:Trato-**le di mi mano como si hubiéramos hecho un contrato.

**Los Idiotas de mis hermanos:¿¡QUE!?**

No hubo tiempo para discutir, la cargue sobre mi espalda, mientras ella rodea mi cadera con las piernas, no se en que cierto momento un amiguito mio allí abajo se dio un largo estirón(él que entiende, entiende XD), mis hermanos me miraban raro y después soltaron carcajadas a ver a mi amigo estirado, al fin llegamos a la casa de la chica, ella dejo de rodear sus piernas en mi cadera y se bajo de mi espalda, tenia una sonrisa muy linda ¿Que nunca había volado? Ahhh! cierto Brick no tiene ella poderes, nos dio los 100 a cada uno:

**Robin:Gracias-**al decir eso me dio un beso en la mejilla, no supe como reaccionar, de seguro me sonroje, porque mis hermanos me imitaban a mi a la chica.

**Butch:Ohh! Chica, pero si que besas sabroso-**se abraza a si mismo y hace sonidos de besos.

**Boomer:Si lo se, pero dejame ver tu paque...**

**Robin:Si tienen celos, solo digando-**muy rápidamente se acerco a mis hermanos y les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta**-Buen Viaje azulito, verdecito y rojito-**hace una señal de despedida y nos guiña el ojo.

_**** Fin del Flash Back ****_

* * *

**Masaru:**_**Es ella, como no la voy a reconocer, fue hace 2 años y ha cambiado demasiado, sus senos que son grandes, su cintura que esta remarcada con el chaleco es... Dios Brick debes de dejar de juntarte con Butch, ese pervertido te hizo pensar primero en los senos-**_mi pensamiento fue interrumpido.

**Robin:¿En que tanto piensas?-**pregunto ingenuamente.

**Masaru:**le dio una idea, le hizo una señal que le iba a susurra y ella se acerco**-Acercate**

**Robin:**sonrió, pero al empezar a susurra su sonrisa se desvaneció, al terminar ella con una sonrisa falsa**-Lo haré-**dijo fingiendo alegría.

* * *

_**-En casa de los RRBZ-**_

**Masaru:Vamos a sacarlo**

**Robin:No, no quiero**

**Masaru:¿Te dolió cuando entro?**

**Robin:Me dolió, cuando se fue más adentro**

**Masaru:Tenemos que sacarlo, antes de que salga el liquidó**

**Robin:¿No me va doler cuando lo saques?**

**Masaru: No, el descuido en que Dolera**

**Robin:Bien, sacalo de ahí**

**Masaru:Listo salio**

**Robin:Oh! Gracias por sacarme el dedo de esa botella de refresco-**dijo muy feliz mirando su dedo(los que tuvieron doble sentido escriban PLAYA en reviews XD).

**Masaru:Si, y yo ya pensaba que se te había atorado-**risa de ambos.

**Robin:Espera-**se encontraba sentada en una silla, se paro, y abrió la puerta, al abrirla cayeron de cara sus hermanos(los muy pervertidos, en especial Boomer Makoto, pensaban mal, ya que se encontraban en el cuarto de Masaru)**-Saben, es de muy mala educación, escuchar conversaciones ajenas, Boomer y Butch-**en tono muy divertido.

**Kojiro y Makoto:¿¡QUE!?O.O-**cara de sorprendidos.

**Masaru:Tranquilos chicos, es secreto por secreto-**al decir eso, Robin volvió a la silla, y entono la misma estrofa de la canción(Tarea:¿Quien canta y que canción es?).

**Kojiro y Makoto: Eres... ERES THE MYSTERY SINGER-**gritaron como si se trataban de sus fans de toda la vida.

**Robin:Wow! se lo tomaron muy a la "ligera" de quien soy-**cara de sarcasmo.

**Kojiro:Pregunta ¿Por que besaste a nuestro hermano?-**puso cara picara, se sonrojo, pero eso no lo notaron.

**Robin:No me digan que no han oído la "Apuesta Fantasmal"-**ellos negaron con la cabeza, ella solo cayo para atrás cómicamente**-Bien se los mostrare-**agarra su celular, de ahí saca un video.

Era ella a los 12, tenía el mismo maquillaje de lo usual, pero se notaba nerviosa, tenia una playera morada no tan atrevida, su pantalón rasgado, unos converse negros y unos guantes de hilos morados intensos, tenia el cabello despeinado con los típicos rayos de color:

**TMS(Robin):Mi nombre es The Mystery Singer, les voy a tocar esta canción titulada Smile, va dedicada a una de mis cantantes favoritas Avril Lavigne, les haré una "Apuesta Fantasmal" al que logre derrotarme, que consiste en darle un beso al que me derrote-**no la tomaron enserio cuando dijo eso, empezó a tocar su tonada, se notaba nerviosa al pricinpio, pero ya al inicio de la canción dio brincos y manobrear muy bien su guitarra de cristal.

Se acabo el vídeo, Masaru se había sonrojado solo un poco, ella se vei de lo más tranquila al quitar el vídeo:

**Kojiro:Entonces eso consistía la "Apuesta Fantasmal"**

**Masaru:Dejense de eso, Rob sigamos...**

**Makoto:¿Que es lo que están haciendo?**

**Robin:Masaru me pidió ayuda para conquistar a una chica-**el pecoso y el emo se miraron y echaron a reír**-Makoto ¿Nos ayudas? Por favos di que si-**con una cara de cachorrito desamparado, el pecoso se sonrojo y asistió con la cabeza.

* * *

Al día siguiente en la escuela Kojiro, Kaoru y Robin, tuvieron una platica por lo del trabajo y su amorío secreto que no le digiera a nadie sobre eso, ya que ella fue la única chica de la escuela que los vio juntos, al entrar al salón Masaru se sentó a un lado de Robin:

**Momoko:Oye, Makoto ¿Por que tu y Masaru cambiaron de asiento?-**dijo mirando al pecoso, el solo se limito a señalar a Masaru entre charlas y risitas en compañía de una chica castaña**-Miyako, cambiemos de lugar-**la rubia la obedeció y cambiaron.

**Robin:Hola Momoko ¿Por que cambiaste de lugar con Miyako?-**pregunto al ver el gesto de la peli-roja que al parecer estaba celosa, pero no era la única, había un muchacho de apariencia igual a la de Robin, que maldecía en silencio(ahora los voy a dejar en suspenso con ese muchacho Muajajaja... pero que cruel soy:3).

**Momoko:Makoto quería sentarse detrás de Miyako, pero dejando eso ¿De que tanto hablaban?-**se limito a preguntar con una sonrisa.

* * *

Vivis: ¿Comentarios?

Vero:Al fin y al cabo saben quien es TMS, y porque beso a Masaru...

Vivis:No olviden la tarea de la canción, hablando de eso Self es la banda de la canción que tocaron The Black Hobos...

Vero:Robin tiene un admirador secreto desde hace mucho tiempo...

Vivis:Pero no les diremos quien es, dejando en duda...

Vero:Muajajajaja, NOOO, juntarte contigo me hace daño...

Vivis:Así y lo que le hayaron doble sentido escriban PLAYA...

Vero y Vivis:DEJEN REVIEWS

**Una-demente-suelta:****Si lo se son P-E-R-V-E-R-T-I-D-O-S ESOS DOS, y ahora ya sabes quien era TMS y tu pensando que era Sonia, no ella me mataría si supiera que puse su nombre en mi fic... gracias por el review.**

**paolaesh:****Se que no me debes odiar, pero ya esta, dije que era para el chapter 12 y tu ya desesperada, bla bla bla... gracias por el review.**

**LOLA:****Si es Peeerrrveeerrtiiidaaaa... así es como me lo imagino... gracias por el review.**

**Shinku kitsune:****Te seré sincera, la verdad los azules estarán juntos al ultimo, Así que NOOO MEE PREESIONESS, ñeee... gracias por el review.**


	13. Otro concurso, un amigo y un admirador

No se sabe que esperar comienzo.

Holiguiiss mi gente... admirador:persona que siente mucha simpatía y admira a cierta persona... si esto va dedicado a toda la gente le dio doble sentido con lo de Robin y Masaru... Muajajajajajaja... los trolle... bueno a lo que vamos... Este fic. esta hecho de humor Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... que lo disfruten :D

* * *

_**Chapter-13:Otro concurso, un amigo y un admirador.**_

* * *

Ya habían pasado las semanas y todos se fueron a vacaciones de invierno, ya saben la típico(no puedo hacer un especial navideño, si ni siquiera es navidad, eso lo dejó para otro ;) fic.) En fin regresan a clases y lo primero que llama la atención fue un cartel pegado en el pizarron de inscripticion:

**Kojiro:El baile de 14 de Febrero, no solo se hará el baile...-**

**Masaru:Llegara un juez en cuestión de un concurso de bandas que se hace en todo el país...-**

**Makoto:Y el mejor se llevara a todo su salón a un país donde se termina el concurso con una presentación en concierto-abierto...-**ya iba a empezar a escribir sus nombres, pero fue detenido por su hermano pelinaranja lo detiene y señala los requisitos**-La banda tendrá que ser de 4 integrante, ¡No hay problema! The Black "Mystery" Hobos participaran-**escribió muy contento, pero sus hermanos boquiabiertos.

**Masaru:Tu crees que Robin acepte la oferta de formar parte de nuestro grupo-**susurro para que nadie lo oyera.

**Makoto:No veo el porque el no, voy a avisarle-**dijo muy contento dirigiéndose al casillero de Robin.

**Masaru y Kojiro:Es "hombre" muerto-**(entre comillas porque no lo respetaban como uno).

* * *

Efectivamente una chica castaña se encontraba abriendo su casillero, al abrirlo salio un sobre blanco, con una B roja, se sonrojo al momento, la recogió rápidamente y lo abrió lentamente hasta que...

**Makoto:ROBIN-**le agarra de los hombros haciendo que se asuste y se le vuele la carta hasta las manos del pecoso**-¿Que es esto?-**admirando la carta.

**Robin:Devuelvemelo, MARICA CON PECAS-**grito furiosa.

**Makoto:Sigue diciéndome así y ya no lo veras más-**empezó a sacar una hoja color café (de esas que parecen antiguas y huelen a café) dentro del sobre blanco con la B roja

**Carta:**

_Penetrantes ojos azules_

_De mirada fría y dura_

_Con tus labios seduces_

_A cual manzana madura_

_..._

_Niña de mis sueños_

_Chica de mis aventuras_

_La castaña de mis ojos_

_Y dueña de mis besos_

_Esto es para ti mi chica TMS o como yo te suelo llamar CC_

_Atte:B._

_(Al pie de la carta aparece un dibujo de una rosa)_

**Makoto:¿Alguien más sabe que eres TMS?-**ella asiste**-¿Que es eso de CC?-**pregunto el pecoso un poco celoso.

**Robin:Eso no te incumbe-**dijo intentando alcanzar su carta, pero lo que logra es acercarse mucho al pecoso, provocando que se sonroje él.

**Makoto:Dímelo o se lo muestro a mis hermanos-**dijo tocándole los labios a Robin con suavidad.

**Robin:Bien-**dijo resignada y se aparto del pecoso con los brazos cruzados-**Esas cartas me los envía B una vez a la semana, empezó a enviarmelas en el 4 bimestre del año pasado, y su primera carta tenia la canción de Coleccionista de Canciones y dijo que era dedicada para mi ya que era perfecta para esa canción, listo ahora dámelo-**dijo sonrojada sin mirar al rubio.

**Makoto:Pues es un cobarde por no decírtelo en la cara-**le da la carta en la mano.

**Robin:Me importa un pepino lo que digas marica-**le enseña su hermoso dedo del medio y guarda la carta.

**Makoto:Te lo digo de verdad Rob, tal vez el no...-**no pudo terminar de hablar ya que un chico de pelo castaño rojizo se acerca a Robin con una rosa en la mano**-¿Mitch? ¿Que haces con esa rosa?-**pregunta un poco celoso.

**Mitch:Ten castaña desabrida, esto te lo envía B-**dijo dándole la rosa blanca a Robin y se marcho.

**Robin:Espera-**grito deteniendo a Mitch.

**Mitch:¿Que quieres por un carajo?-**se notaba que estaba de malas.

**Robin:Le puedes decir a B que gracias por las cartas y si le puedes dar esto-**se pone de puntitas y le da un beso de pico a Mitch, se sonrojo él y el pecoso estaba a punto de estallar.

**Mitch:No seria mejor una beso de len...-**no pudo terminar ya que una piedra lo golpio en la cabeza**-Creó que no me la va aceptar ya que somos hombre y eso ¡Auch!-**sobandose la cabeza por el tremendo chichón.

**Robin:B te tiro la piedra... Ese es mi chico-**dijo como si estuviera orgullosa de eso.

**Mitch:Como digas castaña-**se va sin decir más.

**Makoto:¿Por que lo besaste?-**tono celoso y mirando a la castaña.

**Robin:Tu me dijiste que B era un cobarde por no mostrar su rostro, así que esto es un castigo pequeño y Mitch se veía muy desanimado por el regreso a clases-**dijo sin mirar al pecoso, que al parecer hacia un berriche por su respuesta**-¿Por que me fuiste a buscar a mi casillero?-**el pecoso dejo de hacer berrinche.

**Makoto:Así, pero que tonto soy...-**

**Robin:Y apenas te acabas de dar cuenta...-**

**Makoto:¿Ya viste el cartel del 14 de Febrero?-**levantando su dedo índice.

**Robin:Llega al grano, tonto-**dijo furiosa, ya que ella no es muy paciente.

**Makoto:Pues resulta, que va a venir un juez, para calificar a una banda de cada prepa del país, el que gane, se llevara a todo el salón al país del concurso, donde concluirá con un concierto-abierto, pero los requisitos son de tener por lo mínimo 4 integrantes...-**

**Robin:**cara negra y una estrella en el ojo, se da la vuelta**-Ósea ¿que quieren que los ayude?-**llevándose la mano al pecho y haciendo una pose de presumida.

**Makoto:En realiza ya escribí el nombre de la banda y quienes los conforman que son: Kojiro, Masaru y Makoto Him y TMS y el nombre de la banda es "The Black Mystery Hobos"...-**paro al ver el aura negra de la castaña.

**Robin:Ósea que firmaste por mi sin mi consentimiento... ERES MARICA MUERTO-**grito con los puños de venita, ojos de fuego y una llamarada en su aura, el pecoso tenía la cara nerviosa y azul la cara de espanto.

* * *

Ya empezaban las clases, sus hermanos se preguntaban donde se habían metido el marica y la chica, luego llegaron nuestro trió favorito de chicas:

**Momoko:¿A quien buscas, Masaru?-**curiosa.

**Masaru:¿Has visto a Rob?**

**Momoko:**_**Porque demonios te gusta esa arrastrada, que al parecer no es muy divertida y nada de eso, él debería preocuparse por mi-**_pensó sin saber que el de la gorra la miraba, como la de los ojos rosas doblaba una pluma.

**Masaru:¿Te encuentras bien?**

**Momoko:Si, porque no lo estaría-**fingió una sonrisa y con una gota anime.

**Sra. Kanee:Buenos días clases**

**Todos:BUENOS DIAS **

**Sra. Kanee:¿Por que hay dos asientos desocupados?-**señala los asientos de el pecoso y la castaña.

**Robin:Lo siento mucho, Maestra, lo que sucede es que Makoto se "cayó dentro un cráter"-**entrando al salón sosteniendo al pecoso de la cintura, el pecoso tenia la nariz sangrada, el ojo morado, tenia rasgullos en las piernas y brazos.

**Sra. Kanee:Ah! Muy bien, pueden tomar asiento los dos-**sonrió y empezó a escribir en el pizarro.

**Robin:Sabandija marica, ve a tu asiento-**lo deja del agarre y se cae de cara el pecoso, y se va arrastrando como un gusano hasta su asiento, llega a su asiento furiosa.

* * *

Saliendo de la prepa, una castaña salida del salón muy furiosa, mientras un pecoso y uno de gorra la seguían:

**Los dos:Por favor**

**Robin:No **

**Los dos:Por favor**

**Robin:Por 100° dije que no, no debieron de usurpar mi nombre firmando por mi-**dijo ya harta caminado.

**Los dos:Por...-**

**Robin:Basta, dejeme pensarlo, un amigo del extranjero mio, va ha venir a verme el Viernes, y...-**

**Masaru:Usa condón-**ese comentario no hizo agradarles mucho a el pecoso y la castaña.

**Robin:Pero que pervertido eres Masaru, solo es un amigo-**dijo enojada.

**Makoto:Pero si se sobre pasa contigo, DEJALO SIN HERENCIA-**decidido con una mirada que no conocían ni su hermano ni la castaña.

**Masaru:Al parecer mi hermanito esta celoso-**burlonamente.

**Makoto:No es cierto-**dijo sonrojada.

**Masaru:Si**

**Makoto:No, cierto Robin ¿Robin?-**ya no se encontraba, se había ido cuando empezaron a discutir.

* * *

Ya había pasado la semana y llegó el bendito Viernes(Aleluya, Aleluya), era la tarde, una chica castaña llevaba una playera naranja, un pantalón de mezclilla y unos vans de cuadros grises y negros. Caminaba hasta el punto de encuentro, para ver a su amigo de la infancia, Taylor. Pero lo que no sabia era que dos pares de ojos rojos y azules:

**Robin:¿Taylor? TAYLOR-**gritó abrazando por atrás, a un chico de 18, ojos cafés y cabellos rubios.

**Taylor:Ro-robin-**dijo lentamente, al ver a la chica, que conoció a los 6 años, le miraba el cuerpo, que lo tenia muy definido.

**Robin:Bien, no sabia como reconocerte, pero lo supe, ¿vamos al cine?-**pregunto inocente, pero el chico solo se limito a asistir con una sonrisa y seguir mirando el cuerpo de la chica.

* * *

Los pares de ojos perdieron a la chica, después que salieron del cine:

**Makoto:Te dije, que no te detenieras para preguntar, ¿Donde carajos estaban las películas en cinta?**

**Masaru:Tuve curiosidad...-**

**Makoto:Aguarda, esto lo hiciste a propósito, porque Robin te lo pido...-**

**Masaru:Dejala, ella y su amigo son solo amigos, además a ti te gusta Miyako, pero al parecer saliste el...-**iba a empezar a cantar la canción.

**Makoto:No cantes-**dijo molesto.

* * *

Vivis:¿Reviews?

Vero:No me gusta que lo dejes hací...

Yo:A mi me gusta así que mayoría gana...

Vivis:Lo ves...

Vero:Pero a la otra no se confíen...

Las tres:DEJEN REVIEWS

**paolaesh:****Jajaja... pero que mal pensada eres... bla bla bla... gracias por tu review.**

**Una-demente-suelta:****PLAYA al infinito y mas allá... jajaja... mal pensada... gracias por el review.**

**yumi-happy:****Si lo se el pobre Masaru, se deja influenciar por Kojiro... jajajaja... mil gracias por sumarte a mis escritoras de reviews... que sea mil y uno... gracias por el review.**

**LOLA:****Que pervertida eres... empezaste a leerlo y ya tenias esta cara O_O... jajajjaja... gracias por el review.**

**Guest:****Se anda comiendo las uñas... dile que somos tocayas(en mi país significa hermanas) ... ya que yo también me muerdo las uñas de los nervios o desesperación... gracias por el review.**

**LocaPorLosRRBZ:****Mal pensada... jajajajaja... si lo se yo también estalle a carcajadas por lo de Kojiro cuando lo escribí... mil gracias por leer este fic... gracias por el review.**


	14. Si soy Borracha

No se sabe que esperar comienzo.

Holiguiiss mi gente...cruda:así se llama en mi país el estado que tienes al día siguiente que bebiste de más... si este chapter habla de esto... bueno lo tengo que escribir y a mi me gusto... Este fic. esta hecho de humor Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... que lo disfruten XD

* * *

_**Chapter-14:Si soy Borracha**_

* * *

Una chica castaña se encontraba dormina, se incorporo de inmediato, por el sueño que era un recuerdo de ayer, le dolía la cabeza, había sido la cruda por lo que pasada, cerro las cortinas para volver a dormir, cuando volvió a la cama, noto un un olor que no conocía de su cama, olía a fragancia del océano, recuerdos le pasaron por la cabeza:

* * *

_****Flash Back****_

**Robin:No lo se Taylor, si he tomado, pero nunca he tomado algo tan fuerte-**dijo mirando la copa que contenía una bebida alcohólica muy fuerte.

**Taylor:Vamos Rob, no te pasara nada-**su mirada parecía tranquila, pero detrás de su sonrisa ocultaba algo, ella no lo tomo en cuenta y bebió.

_****Fin del Flash Back****_

* * *

Su cama no huele a fragancia del océano, su cama huele a rosas, se incorporo y vio atentamente la cama, esa no era su cama, se vio la vestimenta que llevaba, traía un camisa blanca de hombre y un pans, se miro abajo de la camisa y no tenía su brasier. Mil cosas le pasaron por la mente, abrazo su piernas y se puso a llorar, una mano le agarro del hombro, quería consolarla, pero al sentir esa mano, su cara tomo forma de despreció, la agarro con fuerza y le hizo una llave tumbándolo a suelo:

**Robin:Idiota, Hijo de Puta, Me engañaste, Desgraciado, Sin Vergüenza...-**sus ojos expresaban rabia.

**X:Tranquila Rob, soy... soy Masaru-**ella lo vio fijamente y si era Masaru, le quito la llave, los ella se cristalizaron.

**Robin:Gracias-**lloro y lo abrazo, el se sonrojo.

**Masaru:Ya tranquila, no te paso nada, ese desgraciado tuvo su merecido, por parte de Makoto y de mi, seria mejor que te limpias las lágrimas y bajes a desayunar-**le dio un pañuelo para limpiarse las lágrimas y salieron de el cuarto del Brick.

**Robin:Masaru, ¿A que te refieres con que tu y el marica se encargaron con el puto?-**pregunto bajando las escaleras junto con el.

**Masaru:A lo que me refiero es que no se sobrepaso contigo, y tuvo su merecido-**llegaron al comedor, había panqueques para desayunar.

Ella comió con apetito, Makoto se le quedaba mirando sonrojado, Kojiro la miraba con una sonrisa burlona y Sahara atendía a su "Lengua de Unicornio" dándole migajas de los panqueques. Después de el desayuno pregunto donde estaba su ropa, Makoto contesto que se lavaba, fue a esperar su ropa seca en la sala y Masaru se fue a bañar. En eso alguien toco la puerta, Robin como no vio a nadie que la atendiera se dirigió a ella y la abrió y vaya sorpresa que se llevo, era Momoko:

**Momoko:¿¡Robin!?-**grito la del moño, miro con atención y pudo descubrir de quien era la camisa, se le empezaron a cristalizar los ojos.

**Robin:No, no, no es lo que parece, enserio Momoko-**dijo intentando de explicar, pero la del moño corrio para adentro de la casa, buscando a un pelinaranja.

**Momoko:Aquí estas-**le dio una tremende cachetada**-Cuando nos iban a decir sobre tu y Rob, era de suponerse, pero dejándolo a escondidas no es de amigos-**el se incorporo de inmediato y la sentó en el sofá junto con Robin.

**Masaru:Escucha con atención, porque no quiero que te plantas dramática, Robin y yo solo somos amigos, con ella solo ha sido como cualquier otra amiga, y los amigos se ayudan en situaciones como las de ayer...-**

* * *

_****Flash Back****_

En la calle cerca de la cantina donde se hayaban la castaña y su amigo, el azulito y el rojito los buscaban ya por cierta desesperación del azul:

**Makoto:Ahí estan-**grito señalando a un chico agarrando de la cintura a una chica castaña que estaba bien ebria**-El Hijo de Puta la embriago para acostarse con ella-**con una venita en la cabeza dirigiéndose a ellos.

**Masaru:Suelta a nuestra amiga en paz-**grito enojado.

**Taylor:Muchachitos, no creo que se deban de meter conmigo, es mía y sera toda mía después de esta noche-**dijo un poco desubicado, ya que también estaba un poco ebrio.

**Makoto:Eres un Desgraciado-**lo golpeo en el estomago soltando a Robin y ella muy desubicada cayo en los brazos de él.

**Robin:Peren... tu H-hijo de la chigada... toma esto-**le pega en sus partes nobles y se va con Makoto**-Tu eres el Hijo de Puta más sexy que vi-**lo besa apasionadamente.

_****(...)****_

* * *

**Robin:Bese a Makoto O.o-**grito**-Con razón el marica me miraba extraño en el desayunoT.T-**lloro cómicamente limpiándose la lengua con las manos.

**Momoko:Prosigue, Masaru...-**

* * *

_****(...)****_

**Robin:**se aparta de sus labios**-Por eso marica eres mi mejor amigo-**Makoto cayo cómicamente para atrás.

**Masaru:Oh no!, Hermanito te acaban de dejar en la Friendzone-**burlonamente a su hermano.

**Robin:Oigan Idiotas llevanme a casa-**se subió a la espalda de Makoto**-Arre, Pinche Mula Vieja-**le dio un pellizco en el trasero y se puso a correr.

**Makoto:No la podemos llevar así, su padre se va enojar, tengo una idea, pero nesecitamos ayuda-**dijo llegando a casa, llevando a Robin al baño más cercano**-Bañate, para que no huelas a borracho y pon tu ropa aquí-**señalo al cesto.

**Robin:A mi no me dices que hacer-**grito**-Yo me voy a bañar y punto-**cayo para atrás el pecoso, la castaña se quito la camisa**-Oye marica, ayudame esta cosa no la alcanzo-**tenia las manos arriba de la cabeza intentando desabrocharse el brasier.

**Makoto:Con mucho gusto-**se incorporo, pero lo detuvo su hermano, cerro la puerta del baño.

**Masaru:No seas pervertido, ya eres mujeriego por votos y espero que no seas pervertido por acciones-**regañando a su hermano.

**Makoto:No me dejas divertirme, bueno hay que hacer la llamada falsa-**agarra el teléfono fijo y marco a la casa de los Brown**-Imita una voz de las chicas-**le da el teléfono a su hermano.

**Masaru:No lo haré...-**

**X:Residencia Brown, habla Esteban Brown, ¿con que tengo el gusto?-**era una voz firme y fría.

**Masaru:**imitando la voz de Momoko**-Hola, soy Momoko Akatsutsumi, soy una de las compañeras de Robin...-**

**Esteban:Así, mi hija me dijo que iba a salir por un trabajo en binas con una chica que era lista...-**

**Masaru:Así, soy una de las chicas más listas de la escuela, lo que pasa es que su hija Rob, se quedo dormida de tanto estudiar y de hacer el trabajo, y aun no hemos terminado, no cree que seria una buena idea que se quedara conmigo para terminar el trabajo mañana-**tenia una gota anime.

**Esteban:Normalmente no dejo que mi hija salga a tener pijamadas y tenga amigas, pero como es un trabajo y usted es una de las chicas mas listas de la escuela, la dejo, pero diga le que tiene que ir a trabajar mañana-**friamente.

**Masaru:Gracias, Adiós-**cuelga**-¿Contento?-**mira a su hermano.

**Kojiro:Ya regresamos-**llegando a casa junto con Sahara.

**Sahara:¿De que nos perdimos?-**pregunta ella con las compras en las manos.

**Masaru:Robin se emborracho y pasara la noche aqui-**dijo sin interés.

**Sahara:Le toca a Masaru quedarse con el borracho, la ultima vez me lo quede yo, después de esto ya no volvemos a invitar a los borrachos-**se fue a su habitación.

**Kojiro:Tiene razón, sólo le hacemos este favor a una amiga...-**

**Makoto:¿Que tal si se queda en mi cuarto?-**

**Masaru:Olvidalo pervertido, ya vi lo que eres capaz con meterle mano Rob, sera mejor que duerma en mi cuarto y yo me duermo en el sofá-**dijo por ultimo y cada quien se fue a su cuarto.

_****(...)****_

* * *

**Sahara:¡MASARU!-**grito una chiquilla con algo en la mano**-¿Que es esto? Kojiro y Makoto no me lo quieren decir-**señalando lo que tenia en las manos, que era una caja de condones masculinos.

**Masaru:¿De donde lo sacaste?-**pregunto rojo.

**Sahara:Kojiro me ordeno limpiar tu cuarto, y encontré esta cajita y estos globos-**señalo un globo, que no era nada más ni nada menos que un condón inflado.

**Masaru:**se hecha a reír, la castaña recuerda y se hecha a reír con él, mientras que la del moño y la pequeña se quedan con cara de WTF**-Ya recuerdo eso, como lo pude olvidar-**se limpia las lágrimas.

* * *

_****(...)****_

**Robin:Gracias Conejo de Pascua rojo, por llevarme al Polo Norte para conocer al gato que canta el himno nacional-**desubicada siendo cargada por Masaru.

**Masaru:De nada, solo no mires que hay en el cajón izquierdo de la mesa de noche-**se miraron fijamente y la castaña salio corriendo ladeadamente(se podría decir que es mi gemela cuando empecé a usar tacones .-.).

**Robin:Ya encontré tu sucio secreto-**con tono de detective.

**Masaru:¿¡Así!?-**confundido.

**Robin:Fui a la Cámara de los Secretos, pero no encontré ningún Babuino...Si no GLOBOS-**empezó a inflar los globos(que en realidad eran condones).

_****Fin del Flash Back****_

* * *

**Momoko:Entonces lo que paso es que te embriagaro y te quedaste aquí, para que no lo descubriera tu padre, pero ¿Por que no te dejan tener amigas e ir a pijamadas?-**pregunto seria.

**Robin:Estuve dos años en terapia por un trauma, ese trauma que me seguía desde que nací... mis padres nunca quisieron tenerme, fui un accidente-**serla con frialdad en sus ojos, la gorra, el moño y la pequeña se quedaron boquiabiertos**-Ahora si me disculpan tengo que irme-**se fue a cambiar de ropa.

**Masaru:¿Por que veniste?-**miro la del moño.

**Momoko:Ah!, Si... ten-**le da una libreta roja**-Me equivoque de libreta de matemáticas y me lleve la tuya-**se sonroja un poco, se va y vuelve por una libreta igualita que era la de Momoko.

**Masaru:Ten y... Gracias-**le dedico una sonrisa.


	15. Mierda NOS DESCUBRIERON OO

No se sabe que esperar comienzo.

Holiguiiss mi gentes...Lo siento por no responder reviews... pero mi mamá me estaba mirando y la verdad me sentía muy incomoda .-. demasiado... por eso no conteste... lo que todos anhelaban lo que pasara... si eso damos y caballeras... sera.. será... que descubren... lo de relación secreta de Kaoru y Kojiro... que pensaron que ibla ser lo de B... Noooo... eso para otro chapter, pero no sera el siguiente los dejare en puto suspenso... Muajajajajaj... que... si pudieron aguantar lo de TMS... pueden aguantar todo chicas... Este fic. esta hecho con humor Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... que lo disfruten.

* * *

_**Chapter-15:MIERDA... NOS DESCUBRIERON O_O**_

* * *

_****Flash Back****_

_**Kaoru Matsubara**_

Nos encontrábamos jugando videojuegos en el cuarto de mi novio, Awww! adoro esa palabra M-I, significa que me pertenece y eso va para todas las putas y perras. Bueno jugamos, obvio yo le gane, nos encontrábamos muy cerca, nos besamos, adoro sus labios pálidos besandome, sabiendo que ha sido el primero y el único en derecho de tocarlos, me abalance sobre él en su cama. ¿Makoto, Masaru y Sahara? ellos se encontraban lejos de casa habían salido, por eso estaba con él.

Él desabrocho mi camisa verde pastel de un jalón al igual que yo a su camisa, su pecho tan, Tan, PERO TAN... no se como decirlo en palabras, pero me temblaron las piernas. Yo le quitaba la liga del cabello con los dientes, mientras él me besaba el cuello. Besé de su ombligo hasta llegar a sus labios, ya le iba a desabrochar el pantalón, cuando..:

**Kojiro:Hasta Aquí lo dejamos, mi Dulce Esmeralda-**dijo como si no hubiera pasado nada, mientras él me abrochaba la camisa**-Acuerdate que tienes que ir a trabajar-**dijo sin más y me fui sin decir pío.

_****Fin del Flash Back****_

* * *

**Robin:Ósea que tu ya estabas lista y él se rajo, en general lo hacemos las chicas... pero un ¿chico? es raro-**dijo mientras limpiaba la mesa.

**Kaoru:Me pregunto ¿que pensara en este momento?-**

* * *

_**-En casa de los Him-**_

**Masaru:Kojiro vamos a ir a un... ¿por que tienes el cabello suelto y la camisa desabrochada?-**pregunto mirando a su hermano tirado en la cama, bocarriba con las manos en la nuca.

**Kojiro:**los ojos le brillaban como si hubiera visto una estrella bajar del cielo**-¿Que uno no se puede dormir?...-**

**Masaru:Vienes al restaurante con nosotros ¿si o no?-**

**Kojiro:Me quedare-**dijo sin animos, su hermano encogió los hombros y cerro la puerta**-**_**Kaoru estaba dispuesta hacerlo y... yo le falle... pero creo que se merece algo mejor que mi cuarto... creo que lo deberé de pensar esto con cuidado-**_pensó recordando la figura semidesnuda de su novia.

* * *

**Kaoru:Lo malo es que hoy no viene a trabajar por hacer ese tiempo extra en vacaciones-**mientras trapeaba el piso.

**Robin:Ni lo menciones, y lo malo es que a cambiado de mando este lugar, que mal que el señor Kinomoto le diera el restaurante a su sobrino lo convirtiera en uno de eso lugares tipo otakus...-**

**Kaoru:Hablando de cambios...-**

**Robin:Si, si, ya lo se, me tendré que unir a la nueva banda que se llama **_**The Black Mystery Hobos...**_**-**

**Kaoru:Aun no puedo creer que te deban una y que eres TMS-**

**Robin:Y yo no puedo creer que haya nacido jodidamente sexy, ¿Por que demonios tengo que usar esto?-**enojada mirando su uniforme, que era una sirvienta, pero se le podía ver el ombligo.

**Kaoru:¿Que no TMS, usa de esos todo el tiempo?-**miro a su amiga, ella llevaba el mismo uniforme solo que una pieza.

**Robin:Pero TMS es muy diferente a Robin, y para mi mala suerte me toca atender a personas de 17-25 T.T-**lloró cómicamente.

**X:Chicas ya vamos a abrir-**grito otra chica de su misma edad, que era otra meseta.

**Las dos:Okay-**y se alistan para trabajar.

* * *

**Robin:Bienvenidos al Paper-Rose, ¿En que les puedo ayudar?-**dijo muy "feliz".

**Todos:¿¡Robin!? O.O-**sorprendidos.

**Robin:¿Momoko, Masaru, Makoto, Miyako y Sahara? ¿¡Que hacen aquí!?-**sonrojada.

**Makoto:No sabia que trabajabas aquí...-**

**Robin:No Marica... hago un comercial para lavar los pies a la gente con un cepillo de dientes-**sarcasmo, cruzando los brazos.

**Makoto:ÕwÕ tu uniforme...-**cara de pervetido, como queriendo mirar a través de la ropa

**Robin:Calla, Marica Pervertido...-**

**X:Robin, un cliente llegó y necesita de tus servicios, ya...-**

**Robin:Ya entendí, no me lo digas con más rodeos, toma-**le da su libretita y se dirige a la mesa de su cliente**-Bienvenidos caballeros a Paper-Rose, ¿En que les puedo ofrecer bola de Idiotas?-**cruzando los brazos.

**X:Ehh!, si nos quieres atender haz lo con respeto, y por nuestros nombres, yo soy Dai, preciosura-**dijo intentando sonar seductor.

**Robin:Bien D-A-I, te diré con respeto que tu pantalón se acaba de levantar-**señalando su entrepierna, que obvio su en enero quería salir.

**Dai:Por ti hermosura, dos tés helados de limón, para comenzar-**al decir su orden se marcho muy furiosa, era peor que sus anteriores clientes.

**Makoto:No me gusta la cara que le ve ese a Robin-**molesto clavando el tenedor a la mesa.

**Día:Checa esto-**dijo "astuto", poniendo la pierna, mientras Robin pasaba, tiro los tés derramndose en su ropa**-Oye sabrosura, no sabia que te gustaba ese color de bra...-**la castaña se percató de que su uniforme de la parte de arriba se le estaba transparentando, se cubrió muy sonrojada.

**Robin:Eres un...-**

**Dai:El chico más Ardi...-**no pudo terminar ya que una patada voladora, lo golpeo en la cabeza, se voltio y vio a su hermana con el uniforme de mesera y muy enojada.

**Kaoru:Dai... ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no se coquetean con las amigas?-**con una llamara de fuego y una venita en la cabeza.

**Dai:¿Que haces aquí torpe?-**grito enojado.

**Momoko y Miyako:¿¡Kao...-**sorprendidas.

**Kaoru:Se que la primera expresión es de sorpresa al que sepan que trabajo aquí, esperen-**se voltea y agarra el hombro de su hermano**-O la tratas con respeto o te juro que cuando lleges a casa tus putos juegos serán...-**amenazándolo con el puño.

**Dai:Ok, No lo haré-**se quita la chaqueta roja**-Ten y lamento haberte tratado mal...-**llora suplicando.

**Robin:**le arrabata la chaqueta**-Gracias Kaoru-**se pone la chaqueta.

* * *

**Makoto:No puedo creer que trabajen ahí...-**se encontraban en la preparatoria en el receso.

**Masaru:No hay otro secreto que revelar...-**se miraron las dos.

**Robin:Para nada-**con una sonrisa muy infantil y se marcharon las dos juntas para inscribirse a un equipo deportivo.

* * *

**Kaoru:Gracias por guardar el secreto...-**

**Robin:Bueno solo hay que averiguar a que equipo nos meteremos-**miraron el pizarron con papeles.

**Kaoru:Me meteré en creo que en lacrosse, en natación y hay espacio en soccer...-**

**Robin:Kaoru... Eso no es soccer-**mirando a su amiga.

**Kaoru:No lo creo... dice... Noooo-**quito el papel que cubría las letra y decía para capitana de equipo de porristas de fútbol americano, su cara se puso toda negra**-Lo puedo tachar-**antes que lo lograra, un maestra llego y quito todos los papeles, ella fue corriendo a su persecución**-NOS VEMOS EN LA CAFETERÍA-**grito perdiéndose de vista.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la cafetería, un chico emo se había sentado solo, pidió una malteada y la bebía con apetito, pero apareció alguien que le arruino lo sabroso de esa malteada:

**Kojiro:¿Que quieres, Himeko?-**pregunto fastidiado mirando a esa chaparra.

**Himeko:A decirte que no debes de temer...-**

**Kojiro:A...-**lo silencio con su asqueroso dedo.

**Himeko:**se sentó en sus piernas, en eso momento una castaña entro a la cafetería**-No hay que temer, se que soy muy linda, y que no tienes que decir con palabras...-**el pobre chico se estaba poniendo verde del asco, en eso llego una chica con el cabello peli-negro**-¿Que quieres, Matsubara?-**era la queridisima novia del emo en secreto.

**Kaoru:Tengo que hablar con él, ¿Te puedes quitar de sus piernas?-**fríamente.

**Himeko:Obligame, Mats...-**en eso llegó Momoko, Masaru, Miyako y Makoto y vieron esa escena.

**Kaoru:Esperaba que dijieras eso-**se le dibujo una sonrisa, la jalo de la mano y la hizo sentarse en una silla, ella se sentó en sus piernas y lo besó, todos con cara de WTF**-Él es mi novio, así que vete despidiendo de tus deseos de aventartelo, porque es mi chico-**dijo lo último levantándose.

**Robin:**tiene un helado, se "tropezó" y se le cayó "accidentalmente" en el cabello a Himeko**-Lo siento Himeko, pero que date con el helado, de seguro ya se le perdió por tu desagradable presencia-**se fue muy humillada**-Tres, dos, uno-**se escucha un estruendo en el pasillo.

**Himeko:¿¡QUIEN MIERDA HIZO ESTO!?-**grito con mucha pintura de colores en la cara, similamdo un payaso(Vivis:Tal vez la contrate en la fiesta de mi hermanita de 5).

**Robin:**se dirige a la payasa**-Nadie en su sano juicio le dice bola de excremento al apellido Brown, ¿Escuchaste?-**cruzando los brazos y arqueando la ceja.

* * *

**Masaru:No puedo creer que sean novios-**mirando a los verdes, el emo cargando a la chica en su espalda saliendo de la escuela.

**Momoko:¿Por que no nos dijieron nada?-**inflando los cachetes.

**Robin:Te puedo contestar esa pregunta, no quieren que les digan cursis en la forma en que se comportan-**cruzando loa brazos.

**Momoko, Masaru, Miyako y Makoto:¿¡Cursis!?-**

**Kojiro:Mi Dulce Esmeralda te prepare algo especial-**tono cursi.

**Kaoru:Mi Príncipe Verde, no hay nada más especial cuando me besas-**tono más cursi, los cuatro cae atrás.

**Robin:¿Y no saben como se ponen cuando hay que trabajar?-**dijo rendida con las manos en la nuca.

**Los cuatro:¿Trabajar?-**

**Robin:Kojiro trabaja con nosotros como el cocinero de sushi, aunque se tomo unas vacaciones por hacer turnos extras por trabajar en ventisca navideña...-**

**Masaru:Nuestro Kojiro nunca cocina...-**

**Kojiro:Dame mi mochila esclavo, no solo porque gane me tienen que complacer, también complacerán a mi Dulce Esmeralda...-**saca de su mochila unos brownies y le da a su novia, y luego le da a sus hermanos.

**Kaoru:Te luciste-**comiendo como una niña brillando le los ojos.

**Masaru y Makoto:Esto.. sabe... increíble-**comiendo voraz.

**Kaoru:Muy bien cuñados harán todas mis tareas todas las dos semanas...-**

**Los dos:Quien te p...-**

**Kojiro:Mas respeto o son hermanos muertos-**puso cara amenazadora.

**Momoko:Por lo menos no le quitan lo agresivo-**racandose la nuca y con gota anime.

**Kaoru:Tu no te salvas-**voltea a ver a la chica**-Te rajaste, y no vayas a creer que va ser por mucho tiempo, porque yo quiero y te voy ser muy directa-**todos se le quedaron mirando.

**Kojiro:Bien, lo tendrás-**la dejo de cargar en la espalda y la cargo como al la hubiera secuestrado, y corrió dejando a los cinco mirandolo**-Conozco un hotel muy barato...-**

**Kaoru:**pataleo y le golpeo la espalda**-No quiero, Ahora No, Bajame-**chillo cómicamente.

**Kojiro:Entonces ¿no quieres?-**bajándola.

**Kaoru:No-**haciendo puchero.

**Kojiro:Bien-**se pone las manos en la nuca y se va caminando.

**Miyako:Kaoru, Kojiro uso psicología inversa...-**

**Momoko:Hizo hacerse que él quería cuando no lo quería...-**

**Robin:Tres, Dos, uno-**

**Kaoru:VUELVE AQUI Y CONVIERTE EN UN HOMBRE-**corrió con una venita en la cabeza.

**Kojiro:Mierda me descubrió... AUXILIÓ-**corre.

**Robin:Esperen quiero ver que pasa-**los persigue con una cámara de vídeo seguidos por los otros.

* * *

Vivis:¿Reviews?

Vero:Así me los imagino cursis con ellos...

Yo:Los demás a la mierda...

Las tres:Dejen REVIEWS...

LocaPorLosRRBZ:Si fue un poco traumante... pero me quería centrar en la Robin de las Ppg... así me imagino a Makoto cuando se comporta con una chica que le llame la atención... pinche pervertido F... gracias por el review.

**Una-demente-suelta:**Si lo se... me inspire cuando nos dieron platicas de sexualidad... nos regalaron condones... yo me quede "¿Y que mierda hago con esto?" aunque no lo creas no he tenido novio... y no es porque soy pervertida ni nada de eso... es porque soy raris... y se pusieron a inflarlos... yo en cambio se lo di a Zepe... un amigo mio que tiene novia "A ver si te haces el valiente"... y me dijo "Que pervertida eres Vivis"... jajajaja... gracias por el review.


End file.
